


The Secrets of a Successful Rivalry

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Series: Not Quite Rivals [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Katsuki Yuuri, Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comedy, Dancing, Drama, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gossip, Happy Ending, Humor, Lies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Smut, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, Underwear, fake drama, fake rivalry, victuuri fluffbang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: They are two of the most prominent leading men in the world. Any movie starring one of them is practically guaranteed to be box office gold. Time and again their movies go head to head battling it out among critics and fans.Victor Nikiforov is everybody’s heartbreaker with a smile and charm that can melt the hardest heart. Yuuri Katsuki is quiet and mysterious, a surprising mix of sweet and strong that has people falling all over themselves. And everyone knows the rivalry between them is legendary.For years, their names have been pitted against each other, each fighting to come out on top whether it be at the box office, or the latest top-ten list of which celeb is most awesome for “whatever reason we could think up this week”.Their managers have kept them apart for years, never allowing them to actually meet, but now a studio wants to cash in on both of their success by putting them in a movie together playing rivals and using that rivalry offscreen to promote the movie as well.Everyone knows they hate each other and are eager to see the sparks fly, but no one knows what's really going on behind the scenes.





	1. I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an idea I had ages ago and the Fluff bang gave me the perfect opportunity to get it written. I look forward to sharing the great art [by cutiepurin ](https://cutiepurin.tumblr.com)to go along with it as well, please look forward to that too!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Though it is rated E, this is for only one scene in a later chapter that will be easily skippable if you aren't into that)

He looks at the clock to check the time. His scheduled meeting with his most important client was supposed to start now, but of course said client has yet to arrive. It is hardly unexpected, and he is not one to let this time go to waste in any case, but it never ceases to be an annoyance.

Twenty minutes late and the door finally swings open without even the courtesy of a knock.

He doesn’t even bother to look up at the man who walks in and he ignores the cheerful greeting as he determinedly finishes answering the email he has open on his computer. He continues ignoring the other man as some excuse is being offered for the usual tardiness, and simply huffs in response.

He’s used to this by now, he has learned over the years that no amount of admonishment is going to get through that thick skull. It’s only fortunate the media and fans at large seem to be completely smitten with the borderline air-headed personality that is his most prominent client. And it could be worse, if the stories he’d heard from JJ’s manager were to be believed.

“So Yakov, what is so important that you needed me to actually show up here that you couldn’t just email or call?” The cheerful voice finally asks from the plush chair facing his wide desk.

He doesn’t immediately respond, instead continuing to type the closing of the email before hitting send. Only then does he turn to take in the young man sitting across from him, silver hair shining, and brilliant blue eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

“Must you wear those inside?”

“I left the case in the car and if I put them on my head they’ll just mess up my hair”

He suppresses another huff at the ridiculous response, deciding it’s probably better to get down to business.

“We’ve received a new movie offer for you. And before you say anything, this isn’t the usual kind of offer, hence why I asked you to come in today. There are some … circumstances that need to be discussed.”

“Well, I’m certainly intrigued,” his client comments. “What’s so unusual about the offer then? Is there some kind of stunt work involved that requires special training or something?”

Despite his words, his star client’s tone is one of boredom, enhanced by the lazy way he’s leaning back in the chair and seemingly staring at the ceiling.

“There will be some training involved, yes, but that is not what makes this offer unusual.” He pauses here for dramatic affect that he knows will be lost on the subject before him. Perhaps he’s spent too much of his life around actors, to have picked up such habits. “First off, the studio involved is offering to pay twice your usual rate.”

He sees this information finally earns his words a modicum of attention, as indicated by a slight rising of pale eyebrows.

“Double? What for?”

He braces himself, knowing there’s no gentle way to explain this particular offer, “They want you to co-star with Yuuri Katsuki.”

His client, and number one rival to Katsuki, sits up in his chair and lifts his sunglasses to the top of his head, piercing gaze and full attention now directed right at him.”

Victor’s voice comes out low and vaguely threatening now, “What?”

 

* * *

 

“What!?!”

She internally flinches at the near shout from the man sitting across from her, but manages to maintain an appearance of calm.

She takes a breath, “They want you to co-star in a new movie with Victor Nikiforov and they are willing to pay you double your usual rate to do so,” she repeats calmly.

“You can’t be serious! You’ve spent years making sure we’d be kept as far apart as possible and now you want me to _work with him_?”

It’s rare to see Yuuri this worked up anymore, but she can’t really say she’s surprised by his reaction. This rivalry between the two stars had been going ever since Yuuri’s first truly successful film. She and Nikiforov’s manager had agreed it was probably better to keep the two stars away from each other, in part for their own well-being, but also in consideration of the benefits such a rivalry gave to their careers.

Actually, she couldn’t care less about Nikiforov’s well-being, but she’s known Yuuri for most of his life and she’s had to handle more than a few anxiety attacks, some of which have been related directly to this very rivalry.

“Minako, you can’t be serious! How am I supposed to work with Victor Nikiforov?”

She takes a breath and steels herself, knowing what she has to do.

“The same way you do with any other actor you’ve worked with. You’re a professional Yuuri and it’s called ‘acting’ for a reason. You go on set, in character, lines memorized, and you _act_.”

This stops Yuuri in the middle of his pacing across her office floor as he turns to look at her, “And what about the rest of the time?”

“We will keep you apart as much as we are able. However, the studio is hoping to cash in on the rivalry itself as you are actually being cast as rivals for the movie, forced to work together, so as part of your contract, you will have to let the world see some of the actual rivalry that goes on as part of the promotion for the movie. We’ll probably have to set up a few opportunities for the media to see you and perhaps even use your social media as well. We can try to keep that as minimal as possible and the rest of the time we can keep you separated.”

She watches as Yuuri bites his lip, uncertainty plain on his face.

“I– I’m not sure I can do it…” he says looking away from her, “Can I think about it for a while?”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea Yakov, can I think on it?”

“You have two days, they want a decision by then, though we can negotiate some of the finer points after that. But keep in mind what this could do for your career. If you play this right, it could open up even more opportunities for the future. You’ll only have to deal with Katsuki for a couple months at most and then you just reap the benefits. You don’t even have to do any promotion together once filming is complete.”

He’s used to encouraging his clients to take jobs they aren’t sure about, but this may be the first time he’s had to do so for Victor. He’d become a star through his winning smile and willingness to say yes to almost anything. He’d been at the top of the game, and almost unchallenged, for a few years until Katsuki showed up to give him a run for his money. In Yakov’s opinion, Katsuki’s rise had only made Victor better, more driven. Victor always did his best work when given a real challenge and he’s sure this will prove to be the same. That it was also extremely good for business was just icing on the cake.

He waits in silence as Victor takes a few moments to think the situation over, before looking back up at Yakov.

“Let me mull this over a bit and I’ll get back to you.”

“Two days, Victor,” he says again, just to make sure it sticks.

Victor nods and pulls his sunglasses back over his eyes, hiding the still pensive look behind them, before turning to leave the room.

He lets out a long and heavy sigh once the door clicks quietly behind Victor’s departure. He’s not worried, he knows Victor will come around. If nothing else Victor has always loved surprising people and the announcement of a movie alongside his greatest rival is sure to surprise a lot of people. Now he just has to hope that Minako can convince Katsuki.

 

* * *

 

Two days later both managers received calls from their respective clients, agreeing to do the movie.

 

* * *

# ARE THE KATSUKI - NIKIFOROV MOVIE RUMORS TRUE?

_Rumors of a possible film featuring longtime Hollywood rivals Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have now been circulating for a few weeks but as yet no one is saying anything to confirm or deny these rumors. Both actors have refused to comment, as have their managers._

_Many are taking this silence to mean they are at the very least in talks to take on such a project, but speculation continues to churn as many wonder what such a film would even look like. Most believe they would play rivals at odds with one another, perhaps as opponents in a sport, or enemies on two sides of of opposing forces. Others have suggested a romantic comedy where both characters shift from hate to love as they are forced to face some trial together._

_No matter the plot, many are eager to have these rumors confirmed just to see what happens, because if there’s anything everyone agrees on, drama is guaranteed if these two prominent actors, who have as yet never even been in the same room together, are forced to truly share the spotlight for the first time._

_What do you think a movie featuring both these stars would be? Please share your guesses at possible movie plots on twitter using #myrivalsmovieidea. We’ll be sure to retweet our favorites!_

 

* * *

 

**@yuurisgirl :** There’s no way it’s going to happen but I would die to see our beautiful Yuuri go head to head with Victor for real!!!

     Reply from **@superykfangirl:** and then we can see him become the real “victor”, because Yuuri Katsuki is a sweet heart and deserves to reign supreme!! #iloveyuurikatsuki

          Reply from **@yuurisgirl:** right!?

     Reply from **@windyweather:** If only. I’ll bet this is all some PR stunt

          Reply from **@yuurisgirl:** let a girl dream!!

     Reply from **@dancefever:** just imagine all that sexy tension if they do a fight scene together!!

          Reply from **@yuurisgirl:** gawd yes!!! Yuuri looking all intense as he glares at his mortal enemy!!! I’d die!!! #slaymeyuuri

 

* * *

# NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI CONFIRMED AS COSTARS IN NEW MOVIE

_After weeks of speculation and silence from key players, rumors have finally been confirmed of a new movie starring two of Hollywood’s biggest stars, and biggest rivals._

_Though the two have never even met, the rivalry between them is well known among their many fans, most of which have taken sides and frequently take to social media to champion their chosen fave. After years of filming movies that frequently end up going head to head at the box office with no clear winner, one studio has finally decided to cash in on their combined star power and take advantage of the media storm such a pairing was destined to create._

_Clearly this was a clever move on the part of the studio, as even the rumor of such a movie caused a huge stir, but a pairing like this doesn’t come without risks. [READ MORE]_

 

* * *

 

**@ykfan1:** OMG I can’t believe it’s actually happening!! We are getting a movie with Katsuki and Nikiforov!!! I’m so excited but also it just feels like some weird alternative universe how is this real?? #blessed #yuurikatsukireighnssupreme

     Reply from **@yuurisgirl:** ikr it’s like a dream! But I’m also worried how they are going to portray them. Victor has been around longer, they could make him a hero and our Yuuri the villain or something

          Reply from **@ykfan1:** true, but they can’t make one better than the other can they? I mean if the movie is successful they want to make sequels so they can’t alienate half the fans right?

               Reply from **@yuurisgirl:** I hope you’re right!!!!

**@blueyedream:** I think the new movie is going to finally show the world that Victor Nikiforov is a living legend for a reason. He was here long before Katsuki and he’ll be here long after Katsuki’s career bites the dust! #victornikiforovreighnssupreme

**@dancefever:** Yes!! Katsuki - Nikiforov fight scene is going to happen!!! I can’t wait!! #blessed

     Reply from **@katsukisses:** what if they decide to do a romantic comedy though?

          Reply from **@dancefever:** doesn’t matter, they’ll still fight! There’s just no way a movie could exist with both of them in it where they don’t end up fighting one way or another

               Reply from **@katsuluver02:** which means there’s no way they don’t end up fighting during filming either…

 

* * *

# KATSUKI AND NIKIFOROV TO PLAY RIVAL SPIES IN NEW MOVIE

_Not much is known yet about the plot of the upcoming movie staring well known rivals Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov, set to start filming next month. However, in an interview with the movie’s director, the award winning Celestino Cialdini, we have found out a few interesting tidbits._

_Cialdini, who has worked with both actors on previous projects, told us…_

 

* * *

 

**@victorsvixen:** Of course I’ll watch the new movie with Victor and Katsuki, if Victor feels it’s worth his time, then I’ll support him.

**@blueyedream:** Katsuki better watch out! Victor is clearly going to show him what true talent is!

**@niki4ever:** SPIES!!! I can’t believe it!! That is so perfect for them!! I can’t wait to see what the story is going to be!! Are they enemies? Do they have to work together? I don’t know how I’m going to wait for this movie to come out

**@dancefever:** Yes!! They are definitely going to fight!!! #katsukinikiforovfightscenedreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fill my soul!! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a few days!!


	2. You hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before filming starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much to all of you who had such a positive response to the first chapter of this fic!! I'm really blown away by how much you liked it right away!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and those that are coming just as much!!

_[image of Yuuri in a t-shirt and sweats kicking a practice pad held by his coach, an intense and concentrated look on his face_ ]

 **yuuri_katsuki** Training hard for upcoming movie. Expect some exciting action sequences! #training

 **peachy_chulanont** Yuuuriiiii give me your phone right now so I can fix those tags!!

 **ykfan01** looking fierce!! Boy be kicking a** !!!

 **donteatmyktsdn** lol _@peachy_culanont_ is the best friend ever, helping our boy make the best of his social media! #friendshipgoals

 **dancefever01** YES!!!!

 

* * *

 

 _[video of Victor running through a quick sequence of punches and kicks along with his choreographer. Once the sequence is finished he turns to the camera, winks, and blows a kiss_ ]

 **victornikiforov** Can’t wait for all my fans to see the finished product! The choreographers are doing an amazing job! #4thefans #moviemagic #floatlikeabutterflystinglikeabee

 **russiandarling** look at him move!! (heart-eyes emoji)

 **myvictor4ever** sure hope katsuki can keep up… or not. #victornikiforovreignssupreme

 

* * *

 

**NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI TRAINING HARD FOR UPCOMING SHOOT BUT NO ONE’S TALKING ABOUT THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM**

_I recently sat down with both actors to find out how preparations are going for their upcoming shoot in what could very well be the most anticipated movie of the decade and we still don’t even have a title or a plot. The reason for all the early hype is, of course, due to the longstanding rivalry between the project’s costars._

_Many are curious to know how each actor feels about entering into such a project, but both seem equally tight lipped on the subject._

_I sat down with Katsuki last week and asked him straight out how he felt about seeing his nemesis for the first time when shooting begins and how he expects filming to go._

_“I think this shoot is going to bring a lot of interesting challenges. It’s going to be tough on many levels, but we’ve got a really good team on board and I think in the end, we’ll be able to create something that fans will really appreciate.”_

_When meeting with Nikiforov a day later, I got a very similar answer…_

 

_… Though the stars are strangely silent on their mutual involvement with the film, I find that all the mystery has left me even more excited to see this movie, or at least what’s going to happen behind the scenes. Rest assured, we will be there for all the drama, because I’m sure everyone knows, it’s only a matter of time._

 

* * *

 

 **@victornikiforov** shooting starts day after tomorrow. Excited to be making something new for all my fans! Wish me luck!

     Reply from **@victorsvixen** sending all my support and love! know you’ll be great!!

     Reply from **blueyedream** You got this! Show Katsuki exactly why you will always be our living legend!!

     Reply from **silversunbeam** AHHHHH I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S HAPPENING!!!

 

* * *

 

 **@yuurikatsuki** Hey guys! Shooting for the new movie is starting in just two days. Hope to create something you can all enjoy!

     Reply from **@katsukluver02** Good luck!!! Hope it goes smooth!! Wishing you the best!!!

     Reply from **@blueyedream** _@victornikiforov_ is going to eat you for lunch

          Reply from **@donteatmyktsdn** we’ll see who eats who you clearly haven’t seen a hungry _@yuurikatsuki_

     Reply from **@ykfan01** YOU GOT THIS!!

* * *

 

Their managers took care of everything, handled all the negotiations, made all the arrangements leaving Victor and Yuuri with no further responsibility or involvement than simply signing off on the details and then getting started with training and learning the fight choreography. Both had done big action films before and prided themselves on being in peak condition, unless a role called for otherwise, so that wasn't much of a challenge for either.

Thus it was only a couple of months later that Yuuri found himself on set, preparing to meet with the director together with Victor, for the first time.

They’d both met with Director Celestino Cialdini separately on several occasions to discuss the script and the training and shooting schedule, so as to minimize contact between the two rival actors. There was also some discussion too about the characters in general and how they should use the real life rivalry to play into the movie.

Of course, they had both worked with the popular and highly acclaimed director for several movies in the past so communication went smoothly overall.

Yuuri had faced all the preparations leading up to this day rather stoically, focusing on the work, on the business of it all, and trying not to think about actually having to do any of this with the real Victor Nikiforov in his vicinity. But today that was all going to change and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t incredibly nervous. He would rather avoid confrontation and uncomfortable situations, so agreeing to not only put himself in exactly that kind of position all throughout the 2-3 month shoot, but also be expected to allow cameras to film such confrontations, had him feeling incredibly anxious.

As far as he was concerned, everything about this job that didn’t involve the actual movie was going to require more of his acting skills than the actual scenes would, and he couldn’t help but wonder if those skills were going to be enough.

Today he was supposed to be “meeting” Victor for the first time. It was an unofficial and informal meeting, just to quickly touch base with Celestino before actual filming started early the next morning. There would be a more formal “meeting” then, to which media was invited.

Yuuri suspected that having them meet early in this way was to help those involved in organizing the media events determine the best way to go about things. While a bit of “drama” was encouraged, producers wanted to avoid any “serious conflicts” in front of the media. Since nobody really knew how Victor and Yuuri would react to each other once they were actually in the same space together, this was probably considered a reasonable precaution.

Yuuri arrived first to the little meeting area that had been set up for them. He wasn’t really surprised, since he was, in fact, a couple minutes early and Victor’s reputation for tardiness was well known.

“Yuuri!!” he heard the booming voice only seconds before he was being caught up in the director’s embrace. “Ciao ciao!! It’s so good to see you! I hope you’ve been well since our last meeting! I’m really looking forward to making more movie magic with two of my favorite stars!”

Yuuri hugged the man back, truly glad to see him again. He had to admit, the studio couldn’t have picked a better director for a project like this one. Everybody loved “Ciao Ciao”, as nearly everyone who’d ever worked with him called him. He was a brilliant director for starters, but he was also just a good man and incredibly easy to get along with.

This shoot promised to be a hard one, with both Yuuri and Victor as part of this movie, and tensions were sure to be running high, but if there was anyone who was going to be able to keep things calm, it was going to be Ciao Ciao.

Circumstances were hardly ideal, but Yuuri couldn’t help but be grateful to get to do this project under one of his favorite directors.

They spent a few minutes in small talk, just catching up a little before Victor finally walked in, hair shining, sunglasses still hiding those famous blue eyes from the world.

He strode into the space as if he owned it, completely ignoring Yuuri, who suddenly seemed to take an interest in choosing somewhere to sit, and gave not the slightest acknowledgement of Victor’s arrival or the man himself.

Neither looked at the other as Victor swept in to greet the director with a brilliant smile and big hug.

Once the greetings were done, Celestino gestured for Victor to take a seat in the second chair next to Yuuri.

Yuuri continued sitting where he he was, scrolling through his phone as if he were taking no notice of the way Victor casually shifted his own chair a couple feet over in order to keep a wide distance between the two of them, though the silver haired man gave the impression that he simply wanted a to sit in a different spot and not that the move had anything to do with there being another presence in the room.

Even to Celestino, the performance before him was impressive. The way the two danced around each other truly as if the other were no more than a ghost and yet allowing enough acknowledgment of the other’s existence that they could still work through the business at hand.

“So, I know we’ve discussed most of this before, but just to remind you, while there will be a number of scenes that you will appear in separately, most of the movie will require you on set together. We plan to film most of the solo scenes in the mornings and leave the rest of the day for everything else. There’s also the matter of rehearsals for the fight scenes. I know you both have the choreography down, but you’ll need to rehearse the fights together before we attempt filming and we’ve brought in your trainers to help make any necessary adjustments. I’ll have copies of the current schedule details sent to your trailers by the end of the day and we can discuss any changes tomorrow.”

Yuuri started to speak, meaning to ask a question, but before he could get a word out Victor was already standing.

“I trust you have everything under control, Ciao Ciao. But I’m rather tired just now, had a late night I’m afraid, so I’d really appreciate it if I could just head to my trailer for now and get settled. I’m sure we can talk about this later if we need to,” Victor said, ignoring the glare Yuuri was now very blatantly sending his way.

Yuuri was done staying silent at this point though, “Did you even get the ‘late night’s’ name this time? Or do you just call your own name these days?” He said in a flat, almost bored tone. It was a fairly cheap shot really, but Victor’s reputation as an irredeemable playboy was well known and, much as Yuuri hated it, he was partly being paid to not only work with Victor but also make sure their well known rivalry was clear for all to see. If he had to do it anyway, he might as well start now.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Victor responded, lifting his sunglasses and giving a wink before spinning on his heel and heading away from the impromptu meeting area, presumably in search of his trailer.

Celestino watched the actor go and then turned his gaze to Yuuri’s annoyed expression as he to watched the departure. It was his first time seeing these two together. In fact, he was pretty sure this was the first time _anyone_ had seen them in the same room together. It was actually impressive to see the level of hate between them in how coldly they had been acting towards each other in just that short period.

It was a concern, but he wasn’t all that worried. He knew both men to be complete professionals and this kind of chemistry was sure to be dynamite on screen. One way or another, this movie would get made and it would be great, he would see to it.

Still, a part of him could’t help but sigh internally at Victor’s dramatics. The man may be a great actor, but he was also well known for being rather high-maintenance and overdramatic.

With a shake of his head he looked to Yuuri again, “Well, I’m sure you’d enjoy getting settled yourself. Why don’t we head over to the trailers as well?”

He watched as Yuuri deliberately let go of the tension that had built up in his shoulders, then turned and smiled Celestino’s way.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” he answered, voice calm and casual.

Together they walked in the direction Victor had gone only a minute earlier. It didn’t take long to get to the large opening that led out towards the area where all the cast trailers were clustered, most of them still unoccupied.

Even from this distance, it was easy to tell which trailers belonged to the two stars as both were significantly larger than the others, one at each end of the row.

It was a bit of a walk but the weather was pleasant in that typical California way so it was comfortable enough to walk rather than save a couple minutes by using a golf cart.

As they approached the area, however, the sound of elevated voices could be heard, one of them clearly Victor’s.

Celestino glanced over at Yuuri again and saw a sour expression cross the young man’s face and the tension return to his shoulders. He decided not to comment on the change, opting to wait and see what the problem was and how it all played out.

“…I will not be shoved off into the shadows just to keep a few dozen meters between me and another actor. If he has a problem with it, he can move back there, but I insist on my trailer being right here.”

Victor wasn’t shouting, but his voice was firm enough to carry easily across the vicinity, and the demand was plain in his tone, the tone of a man who was used to getting his way and nothing less.

“Is something the matter with your trailer, Victor?” Celestino asked as they got close to where Victor was towering over some poor assistant, from only a couple inches above the other man.

Victor turned smoothly, a beaming smile already spreading across his lips. “Not at all. We’re just working out a slight issue with the location of my trailer. It’s just that the light is so much better in this part of the lot, I find the corner my trailer is currently in to be much too shady.”

Celestino looks in the direction Victor indicated but there were no ‘corners’ in the wide open space and as far as he could tell, the lighting was exactly the same where Victor’s trailer was currently, compared to the space only a few meters away from Yuuri’s trailer.

It was admittedly strange that Victor would be so insistent on this point, especially if it meant he would have to be that much closer to Katsuki, hence why the trailers had been placed as they were to begin with, but Celestino had long since given up trying to understand the whims of actors.

Yuuri looked over too, but he kept a bored expression on his face, not wanting to show any reaction regarding the argument, the whole thing was ridiculous really. Who could believe that such a small thing as the exact positioning of trailers could be so important?

“Yuuri, do you have any problem with Victor putting his trailer nearer to yours? Do you want to move yours at all?” Celestino asked as diplomatically as he was able.

“Just make sure that monstrosity isn’t blocking all _my light,_ “ he emphasized, giving a look towards Victor, “Otherwise, put it wherever.”

“Excellent,” Victor grinned before turning back to the assistant with the iPad, that was apparently in charge of the whole set up, and ignored both Yuuri and the director after that.

Yuuri was beyond grateful to be able to simply head to his own trailer after a few parting words with Celestino a minute later.

In all honesty, ‘trailer’ really wasn’t the right word. It was more like a luxury apartment on wheels, with a spacious kitchen, a wide, comfortable living area, and a full size bath and bedroom. It was almost brand new too. He’d finally decided to splurge on a nice one several months back and now, more than ever, he was glad he had.

The pop-out sections had all been extended and it felt almost like a home as he entered the calming space colored in mostly soft blues and grays. He loved the peaceful atmosphere of it, it was exactly what he was hoping for when he’d commissioned it.

While he generally wasn’t required to stay at the studio during shoots, the long hours and full schedule just made it so much more practical to stay here, and it didn’t hurt to have such comfortable accommodations.

Even most of the outside noises were blocked out by the sturdy walls, definitely another plus. He was not eager to continue listening to Victor complaining about the placement of his own behemoth of a trailer, it was all just becoming a little too much for his first day on set. There were still at least a couple months ahead, but he would need a little time to adjust. This shoot was definitely going to be challenging, and today alone already had his stomach in knots.

He threw himself face-down on the long sofa a short ways in from the front entrance. The soft, dark gray surface accepted him into it’s embrace as he buried his face in one of the decorative cushions. His eyes closed in an effort to escape from reality for at least a few moments.

Whatever peace he managed to achieve was soon disturbed by music coming from his phone, announcing a call from Minako. The ringtone seemed to blare in what had been silence only a moment ago.

He audibly groaned into the cushion beneath him before reaching for his pocket. He knew the ringing wouldn’t stop until he answered.

He took a deep breath as he hit the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. Almost at the same moment he heard a knock coming from the trailer door.

It may have only been the first day, but he was already sure this was going to be the longest shoot of his life.

 

* * *

# STARS COLLIDE

**LEGENDARY RIVALS NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI SET TO MEET FOR FIRST TIME AS SHOOTING STARTS ON THEIR NEW MOVIE TOGETHER**

_Tomorrow the two world famous stars are set to meet for the very first time and many are wondering how it will go. While speculations have ranged from reluctant handshakes to all out fistfights no one really seems able to predict what will happen once these two famous faces actually come face to face._

_Rest assured, whatever happens we will be there as it happens to capture every little detail. However, we do have a few guesses of our own about what is likely to happen…_

 

* * *

 

 **@dancefever** No way Yuuri would fight Victor on the first day, he’s too good for that. He’ll save it for filming where it belongs.

 **@yuurisgirl** I’m betting there’s going to be some intense stares and glares between them, but they’ll definitely keep their fists down.

 **@blueyedream** Though I’m fully confident Victor could take Katsuki down, he’s way too classy to do something like that just for the publicity. No way he’s going to lose his cool just being in the same place

 **@victorsvixen** IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!

     Reply from **@victorsvixen** I just hope nothing crazy happens!! I just want Victor to be happy and do a good job!!

 **@bigbrowneyes** I know this would never happen but what if Victor and Yuuri meet and just smile and shake hands and say how awesome it is to meet the other because they never really hated each other after all?

     Reply from **@ykfan01** that would be kind of hilarious, but yeah, not going to happen, they definitely hate each other

     Reply from **@windyweather** never going to happen. it’s all a pr stunt anyway. they need the drama to sell the movie

          Reply from **@katsuki4ever** #truth

     Reply from **@yuurisbestboy** hmmmm… i ship it

          Reply from **@bigbrowneyes** OMG XD

          Reply from **@ykfan01** lol real life “enemies to lovers”! Seriously, I can’t even imagine it though

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what time it was when he was finally able to shut and lock the door to his home away from home. It had been a near constant stream of people in and out to discuss scheduling and plans for the next day, as well as hair, makeup, wardrobe, even catering.

He was exhausted. It was always like this though. While he loved taking on a character to play for the camera, all the other stuff could be quite a trial. Still it would be better once shooting started and he could fall into a kind of routine with the days and throw himself into his role. At least, that’s what he hoped would happen. With Victor in the picture, he wasn’t quite sure if that would be the case.

With that thought still lingering in his mind he picked up his phone to respond to one final text for the night. He then turned off all the lights in the living area and headed into the bedroom.

He heard his phone chime, but didn’t bother to look at it, instead collapsing onto the bed and burying his head in his pillows.

He lay there for several minutes, breathing deeply, doing his best to let the tension drain out of him as he waited.

A short time later he heard the lock on the private door, that led directly into this room, click as it was unlocked and opened to admit someone. He didn’t need to look up, he’d given the key to that door to only one person and he knew exactly who was in the room with him now. He could feel his heartbeat pick up at the knowledge and he smiled to himself as he felt the mattress shift under the weight of a second person next to him.

With one fluid movement Yuuri rolled over, taking hold of the other man around the waist and pulling him down on top of him. His lips parted the moment their mouths came together, inviting the other in. He moaned as their tongues met, arching into the body above him, hungry for more. It had been too long.

He could feel hands working their way under his shirt, warm fingertips against hot skin. The mouth on his pulled away to bite and kiss at the skin just behind his ear, drawing a gasp from him. He wanted more, so much more.

“Vitya…” he begged.

He felt more than heard the soft chuckle at his ear, “I’m happy to see you too, my Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yuuri's trailer is inspired by [this one](https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2906814/Enough-room-Jolie-Pitts-run-wild-Brad-Pitt-s-1million-movie-set-trailer-professional-kitchen-master-bedroom-plenty-space-Angelina-six-kids-visit.html)
> 
> And Victor's massive trailer is inspired by [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V0WulksI0s)
> 
>  
> 
> I love hearing from you guys and knowing you're enjoying the fic really brightens my day!
> 
> Hoping you all have a great day too!! Thank you for reading!!


	3. One chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight change of tone as we look into some of their backstory.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Growing up, acting was something Yuuri had never even considered, not even in his remotest fantasies.

He’d grown up with dance and skating, however, and a love to perform that was matched only by his anxiety at doing so. Still he persisted and even got so far as to get into a school in America and continue pursuing a dream of becoming a professional dancer. Even then though, acting had not been on the radar.

What had ended up happening was he injured himself badly enough that he’d had to avoid dancing for a semester in his second year. Suddenly left with an excess of free time in the spaces where he would usually be in the studio or on the ice, he became desperate for something to do, some outlet.

The answer came by way of a friend who was in many of his dance classes but who was actually a theatre major. He decided to try out a few basic acting classes and before he knew it he was auditioning for some of the smaller shows the school put on. He eventually ended up getting a minor in theatre himself, focusing on acting, and through it all he found himself doing more and more acting, including various film projects and local commercials. He found that without the pressure of a live audience his anxiety when performing was almost nonexistent which allowed him to really throw himself into a role and get lost in the art of performing.

He had fun as he explored this new form of expression, but he still hadn’t had any plans to do more with acting than he already was. Still, it was this exploration that finally led him to discovering Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri would later learn that Victor had been an actor in Russia for many years, but the first time Yuuri ever saw one of his films was at a film festival he’d attended with several of his friends in the theatre department. He’d gone partly for an assignment and partly just for the experience. They would have to write a report on one of the movies they watched, but it was also a chance to enjoy some interesting films.

“Stay Close to Me”, as it was called in the English translation, had not been on Yuuri’s list of movies to see that day, but due to some kind of mix up the schedule got rearranged last minute at the theatre he was in. A few people left, but most, including Yuuri, decided to go ahead and see the indy Russian film the would be screened instead.

The first time he’d watched as the camera focused in on Victor, the long silvery hair blowing softly in the breeze, strands falling artfully across his face and yet never obscuring the intensity held in the shining blue eyes at the center of the screen, Yuuri knew he would never be the same. The performance that followed that first moment only cemented this opinion, despite the unusual plot of the rather artistic film, and the fact that the film was mostly in Russian.

Afterwards, Yuuri felt reasonably sure that he could have understood most of what Victor wanted to communicate, even without the subtitles. Every move, every look, just felt like it spoke volumes. In Yuuri’s opinion, it was exactly what acting should be. The fact that Victor was absolutely gorgeous was just icing on the cake.

It was a given at that point that Yuuri was going to write his report on that movie, and from there he started to seek out other work the man had been in.

It wasn’t long after that there was a lot more work to see too. That same festival piece turned out to be Victor’s big break into the mainstream film industry of the West. Yuuri was far from being the only person who fell in love with the young actor at first sight and soon Hollywood was making offers to get Victor into as many movies as they could.

Over the next couple of years, Victor put out blockbuster after blockbuster and Yuuri followed his career diligently. He watched every film, of course, but he also watched every interview and read every article he could get his hands on. He followed fan pages and had a growing collection of posters, magazines, and other merch.

He also continued acting. The brilliance of Victor’s performances inspired him to learn more about the craft as well. When Victor talked about his own techniques in interviews, Yuuri would try to put them to use as soon as he was able, in scenes for class, the various productions put on by the school, and the film projects he was in.

He never would have admitted it but he did have a daydream he kept in the back of his head, of one day being in film himself and being on a film with Victor. He had no expectation of this ever happening of course, unless he somehow had the chance to be an extra or something, otherwise, the idea of him in Hollywood seemed absolutely ludicrous.

To be honest, if asked, he would still say the idea of him in Hollywood is ludicrous, and that the fact that he _is_ in Hollywood just went to show how insane the business is. He never had any intention of going into movies, even then, yet somehow that’s exactly where he’d ended up.

It had started when he was offered a script by one of the many film students looking for actors. Actually he had a lot of offers at that point and he’d had to turn several down, only taking on the ones that fit his schedule and that he felt would be an interesting challenge. This one in particular he took on, partly because the director was talented, he’d seen a few of her films and even been in one the previous year and now she wanted him for her big final project.

However, there were two things that truly drew him to this project. First, was how it reminded him of the first film he’d ever seen Victor in. The story was completely different, but something about it felt the same to him and he just had to take the role. The second was that it would simultaneously allow him to use his skill in dance. The film that would ultimately be his own ‘big break’ was simply called “The Dancer” and he was to play the title role.

He did the project, supported by his new roommate, another foreign student from Thailand who’s many talents included fashion and makeup. Phichit took it upon himself to take care of Yuuri’s hair and makeup for the project as well as assist with wardrobe.

The whole experience turned out to be really fun in the end and he’d had to admit the final result turned out really good. He’d been proud to be a part of it and was excited for her when she was able to get the completed film into a small local film festival.

What he did not expect was the wider success the film eventually gained as it went on to even bigger festivals. As the film and the director got more attention, so did he, as the star. From there things just seemed to snowball and just as he was about to graduate and was considering his next step in pursuing the dance career he’d always intended on, he got an offer to do a big Hollywood movie.

To say he freaked out at that point would have been an understatement. There was the sheer shock from the offer of course, but as he considered the possibility of accepting and all that would be involved from moving across the country, to getting an agent, to all the media that would be involved, and the belief that he was in no way what audiences wanted to see on screen.

He would be forever grateful that Phichit happened to be home and was able to bring him through the worst of it and get him calmed down enough to be able to look at everything a little more objectively.

Somehow, in the end, Phichit convinced him to take the opportunity and give Hollywood a shot. His best friend even decided to come along and see if he could further hone his makeup skills and become a hair and makeup artist to the stars, which as far as he seemed to be concerned, he already was since he’d pledged to be Yuuri’s personal makeup artist and confidently declared Yuuri was a star and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world realized it.

It turned out he was right. The movie was a huge success and it led to even more offers and more success.

Yuuri did his best to stay out of the worst of the limelight. He lived a relatively boring life for a Hollywood star in fact. He didn’t do drugs. He was careful about how much he drank (he didn’t want anything like what happened at a couple college parties Phichit dragged him to to end up under the paparazzi’s all seeing eyes). He hardly even dated. He’d go on dates here and there but he found that most people he went out with just wanted to be close to his fame, so he focused on work and tried to forget about the lack of romance (or sex) in his life.

And perhaps that very lack of anything interesting in his life is what started the whole rivalry thing. He refused to give the media anything to talk about, so they made something up.

A couple of his movies in the same genres as ones Victor was in, just happened to overlap with their release dates which led to inevitable comparisons and obvious competition at the box office. And of course, both he and Victor had had to support their own films over the other’s at press junkets and interviews.

However, the real rivalry was actually between their fans who would take to social media to hype up their chosen favorite and trash talk anyone who thought differently.

They were endlessly compared on a variety of fronts: Their big breaks happening due to entries in film festivals, their foreign origins, even the fact that they were both gay. Without any evidence whatsoever, the rumor mill churned out stories about them competing for the same lover or stealing the other’s partner away.

In the end it had all been a perfect storm that spun out of control without any input from Yuuri or Victor. The fact that both of them had said publicly that they had no ill feelings towards the other seemed to fall on deaf ears or otherwise be brushed aside as attempts to be diplomatic.

Despite the fact that Yuuri continued to admire Victor deeply, the rest of the world, excluding only Phichit (who had seen his still growing collection of posters and memorabilia), believed that he hated the man and everyone around them played into that belief by making sure they were kept very far apart, dashing Yuuri’s dreams of ever getting the chance to even meet, much less work with, his idol.

And then it happened…

 

 

“C’mon Yuuri, I know you don’t usually go to these things, but there are going to be some cool people there, and I know for a fact the food is top notch. The music should be awesome too, maybe you could dance.”

“I am not dancing Phichit, I know the fact that I studied dance in college is on Wikipedia, and is known by those few familiar with my first film, but I don’t need pictures of me dancing in some club plastered all over the tabloids. I keep that side of my life behind the closed doors of my personal studio for a reason.”

“Which I still don’t understand. You look amazing when you dance, who wouldn’t want to see that?”

Yuuri just responded with a glare.

“Ok, ok, you don’t have to dance. I won’t even mention that the club has private rooms with top of the line _poles_ and great security that would guarantee that anything you did behind those closed doors would never get out. But, I still insist that you come to this party. You haven’t been out in ages and I think you’ll really like this one. Please!! Pretty please!!”

Yuuri could only sigh at Phichit’s eager entreaties. It really wasn’t that often that Phichit tried to get him out, and he had been right, it had been a really long time. He gave in after only a couple more minutes of half-hearted resistance.

True to Phichit’s word, the club hosting the party was really large and very nice and somehow managed to create a simultaneously provocative and cozy atmosphere. There were also several people he knew and got along well with, so he soon found himself relaxing as he wandered through the space, stopping to greet and chat with people here and there, sipping on a flute of champagne.

He’d just finished up a second champagne when he heard Phichit’s distinctive laugh, so he decided to go and see what his friend was up to. The moment his friend came into view however, he immediately turned in the other direction before he could be spotted. Phichit had been sitting with Christophe Giacometti, a popular stylist to the stars and purportedly one of Victor’s best friends.

Yuuri knew all too well that his rivalry with Victor was well known throughout Hollywood and he had every reason to expect that Victor’s friends would probably not be particularly fond of Yuuri. He had met a few in the business that were staunch Victor supporters and made sure he knew it. Somehow, Phichit never seemed to be affected negatively by association with Yuuri, he was just one of those people who could get along with everyone.

Yuuri wasn’t so lucky and the last thing he wanted was to create a scene that would inevitably add flames to the fire of the nonexistent – on his side at least – rivalry between them.

At this point, Yuuri just felt like he wanted to escape. If Chris was here, who knew how many other friends of Victor’s would be in attendance. He couldn’t believe Phichit would put him in a situation like this. Did his friend know Chris would be here? Were there others? How long had they been here?

He remembered Phichit mentioning the private rooms that were available, so he decided to find one to hide out in for a while until he could either make his escape or otherwise figure out what to do.

There were four rooms, two on either side of a dimly lit hall off to one side of the club. He saw the opening to the passage across the room he was in and made a beeline for it, walking as casually as he could.

He turned to look over his shoulder, to make sure no one was paying him any particular attention, but kept moving … right into someone.

His shoulder knocked into someone’s side in his hurry to reach the hallway, someone apparently heading the same way, as their momentum carried them the last couple steps into the dimmer space, mumbling apologies before Yuuri could turn to look at the victim of his inattentiveness.

“Victor,” he gasped as he looked up into that all too familiar face framed by that iconic silver fringe.

“Yuuri?” Victor said, looking at him with an expression of shock that probably mirrored his own.

Without actually thinking about what he was doing, Yuuri grabbed the the other man’s hand and pulled him to the only empty room at the back left of the hall, “C’mon.”

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again, clearly wanting to know what was going on, but he didn’t pull away and just followed where the other led.

Yuuri pulled the other man into the room before peeking back out to check if they were seen and then closing the door behind him, turning the lock that would also activate the occupied light on the outside of the room. That done he finally turned back to the room and the tall silver-haired man that was standing in front of him looking both stunned and stunning, forcing Yuuri to replay the last ten seconds to himself and realized exactly what he’d done.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry to just pull you in here like that. I just reacted. I was worried about cameras and… I’m sorry! You can leave if you want!” Yuuri shut his mouth quickly before any more panicked apologies could spill forth and he stepped away from the door to make a clear path for the other man who was still staring at him.

“Um, would you like me to leave?” Victor asked, hesitantly, clearly unsure of how best to respond to the situation.

“No!” Yuuri said too quickly and too loudly, before stopping himself and taking a breath. “I mean, you can stay if you want. I don’t mind. I know what the media and everyone else says about us, but I just want you to know, I don’t hate you.” He takes another breath, deciding to go for broke, because this might be his only chance, “In fact, you’ve been a big inspiration for me since I started acting in college and I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time and even if I never get to see you again I just want to say thank you.”

It took all his resolve too keep his eyes on Victor instead of looking away in his nervousness, but the effort was worth it to see the wide smile that spread across Victor’s face at his admission. Honestly, it was probably one of the most beautiful things Yuuri had ever seen, even compared to everything he’s ever seen with Victor himself in it. There was something so bright and genuine in that smile that he felt sure no camera had ever caught before.

“Yuuuuuri!!!! Really?!?!” Victor exclaimed. “That’s so amazing! I’ve always admired you too!! You brought a new spark to Hollywood that really inspired me to work harder as well.”

Victor’s face showed nothing but pure joy as he said these words, seeming almost like a child with how eager and excited he sounded and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. For so long, Yuuri’s image of this man had been that of the cool icon, never a hair out of place and a photo ready smile always there for the camera. But the smiles Yuuri was seeing now were nothing like that, and Victor was as far from “cool” as it was possible to get for someone that good looking decked out from head to toe in designer everything.

He’d often fantasized about meeting Victor professionally at some event or other, them shaking hands in a formal but friendly manner, maybe Victor would even know his name and mention a movie Yuuri had done before moving on to talk to other more important people than him. Of course, that was before the whole rivalry thing took off and made such an encounter pretty much impossible.

What he’d never even dared consider, was that Victor had admired his work as well. And this overexcited, beaming figure before him seemed, against all expectation, to be telling him just that. It must be some kind of dream.

He could feel himself staring, open-mouthed and goggle eyed, at his long time idol and his brain still struggled to process those last words out of Victor’s mouth. He quickly turned, finding a cushy bench against one of the walls and walked over, collapsing into it, head falling into his hands, elbows propped on his knees, where he forced himself to take deep breaths and try to figure out what was happening.

He did not see Victor’s smile falter and fall at witnessing these actions, the usually confident man become unsure, shifting his weight uncertainly before taking a few careful steps toward where Yuuri sat.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, hesitantly.

The sound of Victor’s voice brought him back to the present moment and he looked back up at the man standing before him, still seeming as solid and real as before. This action revealed the wide smile Yuuri had also been concealing in his hands, unable to hold it back as he continued to process the situation he’d somehow found himself in. He laughed out of sheer delighted giddiness.

“Am I alright? Victor, I just had my long time idol, who I thought I’d never get to meet, even after finally making it in Hollywood, after working so hard to get even close to your level. And then he tells me he admires my work! I’m not alright, I’m amazing!! It’s more than I could ever dream and so I’m just trying to determine if it _is_ actually a dream.” He shook his head and then covered his face again with his hands, trying to hide the red heat he could no feel under his skin.

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor whispered before walking up to the other man and taking his hand, gently pulling it away from the face it was hiding.

Yuuri pulled back in shock, tugging on his hand slightly but Victor held it firmly as blue locked onto brown.

“Yuuri, I’m here. I’m real. And believe it or not, I’m just as happy to have the chance to meet you. I’ve been more than a little annoyed by the whole rivalry angle for a while now. I admit to feeling a little competitive at times, but in ways that made me excited to really push myself. It’s brought out some of my best work. In fact, before you came onto the scene, I was seriously considering quitting. Acting had stopped being fulfilling and studios just wanted to cast me in the same roles over and over again. Seeing you challenging yourself with so many different roles motivated me to push harder for roles that excited me and that people wouldn’t expect me to take. And with someone like you as competition as well, acting became fun again.”

Yuuri just continued staring at the other man for what felt like ages. It was just so much to take in.

“You almost quit?” He finally asked, latching on to that particular fact above all the others.

Victor just nodded.

Yuuri couldn’t do much more than blink a couple of times, too stunned for anything else, but then that incandescent, almost giddy, smile returned to Victor’s face.

“Yuuri, I just realized something!” He said as he squeezed Yuuri’s hand, which he still hadn’t let go of.

“What?” Yuuri asked automatically.

“I think we just had our own meet-cute.”

Yuuri blinked again, then burst out laughing at this silly, over the top, and utterly ridiculous man who had practically destroyed every expectation Yuuri had ever had about meeting, and replaced it with something infinitely better.

Yuuri squeezed back on the hand holding his and used it to guide Victor down onto the bench beside him so they could be on the same level. He reined in his laughter to speak, “I think you mean “meet-ridiculous”. No one in their right mind would write this into a scene, it’s way too sappy to be believable.”

“I don’t care,” Victor shook his head emphatically, “I finally got to meet you, and you are even cuter in person than on screen. That’s all I need for my own meet cute.”

Yuuri decided he wasn’t going to think about the deeper possibilities suggested by Victor’s words. He just wanted to enjoy the moment and get to know the man beside him.

“Ok, then it works for me too,” he said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's reading this!! You're support for this story has been amazing and I continue to be blown away!! There's still so much more ahead and I can't wait to share more. 
> 
> I hope you liked the look into their history and their real first meeting. The next chapter will go a little more into their relationship and how they decided to do this movie before we get back into the shoot itself. I hope you'll look forward to it!!
> 
> I hope you're having a great day wherever you are, and if not, then I hope this could brighten it a little!!


	4. And it was love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets to having a successful secret relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments!! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so much!! 
> 
> Hope you like this one too!!

That night, almost nine months ago now, had been the start of something amazing for both of them. They’d spent hours just talking and getting to know each other in that private room. They lived that night in hesitant excitement over what might be discovered between them. The pull on each other was undeniable, but so new and still unsure after all the media had made of their supposed rivalry, which they made a point of _not_ talking about that night.

Yuuri found himself getting lost in the beautiful azure pools of Victor’s eyes, and feeling like he could drown in them and die happy. He’s pretty sure he didn’t stop smiling that whole night.

It hadn’t taken them long to shift positions on the cushioned bench so that they were sitting as close as possible to each other, careful and hesitant touches to shoulders or knees passing between them when their confidence in the moment had built enough to allow the seemingly bold gesture.

It was altogether an amazing and beautiful night that might have continued even longer if it weren’t for both their phones finally alerting them that their best friends were looking for them.

This raised the obvious dilemma regarding what they were going to do next. They were drawn to each other like moths to the light, and Yuuri felt sure he was standing next to the sun. But there was the risk both of them could be burned in the fire of media flashbulbs if they weren’t careful. Neither wanted to leave the other’s presence, but if even one photo or rumor surfaced of them being seen together, the resulting media storm would be more than either wanted to face, not when all this was so new and fresh and amazing. Paparazzi would be quick to make them miserable for daring to defy the rules set up by the media’s chosen narrative for them. It would also make it infinitely harder for them to ever see each other again.

They agreed to only let their most trusted friends in on the secret, and do everything in their power to make sure no one else found out for the time being. Said friends were all too happy to agree as they assisted in making sure both were able to get out of that back room without anyone else being the wiser.

They made sure to exchange numbers before parting ways and almost immediately began messaging each other. Of course they had to also take precautions to prevent discovery in the event someone else looked at their phones, even just in passing. They chose aliases for each other and agreed that they would not share photos of themselves. Victor objected at first, but in the end had to agree that it would look very strange if someone saw him staring at photos of his supposed enemy and Victor knew if he had photos, he would hardly be able to resist looking at them on a regular basis. It wasn’t ideal, but it was unfortunately necessary.

 

* * *

 

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_I’m so happy I got to meet you tonight!!!!_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_I’m really happy I got to meet you too_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_I’m sorry I ran into you though and then dragged you into the room_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_No apology needed, it’s our meet-cute remember, it was perfect_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_when can I see you again?_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_ummm, i’m not sure. I don’t think it’ll be easy with our schedules and … everything else_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_I know, but I want to see you again._

**_From my sunshine_ **

_I do too. we’ll figure something out, I promise_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_I’m sure P. will help and if C. can too, I think we can manage something_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Yes! I’m sure he’ll help!_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_I can’t wait to see you again!!!_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_me too!_

 

* * *

 

Despite their mutual desire to see each other as often as possible, it was no small challenge to arrange even a single meeting, between their busy schedules and the secrecy. Even so, between the four of them, they were able to work things out to a reasonable degree.

Victor often visited Yuuri at his relatively modest home (modest for a celebrity of his status, that is). Since Yuuri’s penchant for privacy meant there was no full-time staff, few visitors, and plenty of obstructions to would-be photographers hoping to get a candid shot of the star and his home, that was almost always where they chose to meet. However, this did often result in Victor having to duck down out of view as he rode in the back seat of Phichit’s car, one of the few vehicles to make regular trips through the gates barring entrance to the general public.

It was all worth it though for those beautiful hours they could steal for themselves to exist in a world of their own making for just the two of them, and they decided to become official (secret) boyfriends by the second time they were together this way.

To Yuuri, it was like living a dream, but better. Victor was even more amazing than he ever could have imagined. He was ridiculous and over the top, but so affectionate and considerate. He was just as Extra™ as he appeared in the media though, which could be almost overwhelming at moments when that extra-ness was fully focused on Yuuri alone. But he was also so patient with Yuuri’s own quirks, ready to learn about and accept Yuuri’s insecurities and struggles with anxiety and do his best to always meet him halfway and be the best support he could.

And in bed… Well, as far as Yuuri is concerned Victor was amazing in every way.

They communicated often, even when they couldn’t see each other. Text messages frequently throughout the day, and video or voice calls when they could achieve an acceptable level of privacy.

Some of Victor’s fans did get suspicious that he was seeing someone regularly after about a month because of little hints in some of his social media. He was very careful not to post anything that would actually give away the secret, and nothing definitive that it was an actual relationship, but there were always those fans that seemed to be able to sniff out even the smallest changes and read between the lines.

Even Yuuri had noticed a slight change in the tone of some captions and comments as he continued to stalk his boyfriend’s twitter and instagram from the accounts he’d created just for that purpose years ago. The photos held brighter smiles, and the comments that accompanied them somehow felt more genuinely happy than things Victor had posted before. It was yet another revelation to recognize that it was due to him that the change had occurred.

However, Victor being the social butterfly that he was, was still often seen at a variety of hotspots and events. His friendliness and the fact that he had no problem initiating physical contact with people also kept people from suspecting anything truly serious. It was these very aspects of Victor’s personality that had gotten him the reputation of a playboy to begin with, despite the fact he actually didn’t date all that much. More than Yuuri, certainly, but of all the people Victor had been rumored to have slept with, only a very few had he even been on a date with.

Yuuri continued his trend of almost completely neglecting his own social media accounts, and attending very few events, so his fans remained completely oblivious to any potential changes in his own status, and therefore no connection could be made between the two of them.

Overall, exploring their new relationship was both exciting and highly frustrating. They never directly spoke of the problem regarding the public’s view of them and their mutual careers, but they both knew it was a problem they would have to face one day if their relationship continued as Yuuri dearly hoped it would. As far as he was concerned, he wanted Victor to be The One. However, the longer time went on, the more the reality of their careers and positions forced itself into his mind and he could feel the anxiety he’d been giving every effort to repress, begin pushing it’s way further and further to the forefront.

And then they got the calls from their managers.

 

* * *

**_From my sunshine_ **

_Did you hear yet?_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_yes, just left Y’s office. What should we do?_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_can you come over? Do you have time? P said he can pick you up_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Yes. I need to rearrange some things but I’ll come. Give me an hour and I’ll message you when I’m ready_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_Ok_

 

* * *

 

A couple hours after their meeting with their managers and Victor was holding Yuuri tightly in his arms as Yuuri clung back, just needing the solidity of Victor’s presence to anchor him in the storm of emotions running through him.

“It’s going to be alright, dorogoy. We don’t have to do the movie if you don’t want to. I’ll call Yakov right now and tell him if that’s what you want.”

Yuuri didn’t answer right away. He needed to think, and having Victor close and ready to pass up this kind of opportunity without a single thought, eased his mind more than he could have thought possible. That calm allowing him to think things through more calmly than he’d been able to thus far.

He took a few deep breaths, gathering his thoughts, before finally speaking.

“I think…” he started, speaking slowly, “I think maybe we should do it?”

He pulled back to look up into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes, now staring down at him in mild shock.

“What? Really?” Victor asked.

Yuuri stepped back and took one of Victor’s hands in his and pulled him over to their favorite sofa, one they had spent hours cuddling on while watching movies or just talking.

They sat facing each other now, hands linked, and Yuuri met Victor’s eyes again, wondering for the nth time how he had ever gotten so lucky as to actually be dating this man. He also knew that this was someone he wanted to hold onto and that they couldn’t keep going the way they were forever.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, prompting Yuuri back into the moment.

“I was thinking, there’s a chance this might work out for us in the long run,” Yuuri started, then paused. Victor sat waiting, so Yuuri pushed on. “We can’t hide like this forever, and I don’t want to. I know we haven’t talked about the future much, but one thing I know is that I want you in mine. Unfortunately, even if we both want that, the current situation with our work makes that really difficult.”

He hadn’t noticed he’d been squeezing tighter and tighter at Victor’s hands until a gentle squeeze in return got him to relax a little, letting out a light sigh as he tried to regather his thoughts and hold onto the calm Victor’s reassuring presence lent him.

“If we ever want our fans to accept us together, maybe we need to get them used to the idea of us being together, and what better way than for them to see us on screen together, see us in the media together?”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, the little space between his eyes crinkling, “I think your forgetting that we are supposed be enemies in this movie, rivals. And to promote it, we are expected to do everything we can to show how much we hate each other, even for the media. How is that supposed to help fans see us any differently than they do now?”

“They won’t, at first,” Yuuri answered quickly, “But we will at least be seen in each other’s presence. There will finally be a reason for us to talk or even be in the same room with each other for the first time in our professional lives. And… well… are you familiar with fan-fiction at all?” His voice is almost a mumble at these last words.

“What?” Victor asks, confused by what seemed like a sudden change of subject.

“Fan-fiction, but… well… it’s really popular there but you can see it in other places too.” He couldn’t help stumbling over his words at admitting something he’d sworn he would never tell another soul about. He’d never had the courage to write any of his own, but he’d definitely read a few stories based on movies Victor had been in. He’d never been able to look at any of the “real person fan fiction” for Victor, it was just a little too creepy in his mind, but he’d been unable to resist some of the character based ones.

“Anyway, I had friends who wrote it in college and there’s this popular trope where rivals or enemies, are put in situations that force them together and bit by bit they get to know each other and discover they don’t hate each other after all. A kind of an “enemies to friends”, or “enemies to lovers”, thing. I think being in this movie would be setting up circumstances to create our own enemies to lovers storyline. If the movie does well, we may get a sequel, or at least other opportunities to work together, once studios see that it could be worth their while. After people see us in the same place together for the movie, it won’t be so unusual if we are in the same places in other situations too. This gives us a chance to “get to know each other” in a way enough of our fans might understand, and that could pave the way for the rivalry they created to change direction.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor again, searching that gorgeous face for a clear reaction, but it remained static before his eyes, a blank look of either confusion or deep thought, probably deciding the nicest way to tell Yuuri what an idiot he was.

Yuuri dropped his eyes and pulled back his hands then, “Sorry, it’s a stupid idea. I just…”

He didn’t know what he would have said next, and he never got a chance to find out because he was suddenly falling backwards, head and back landing heavily on the soft cushions behind him as suddenly the full weight of the silver-haired Russian, now above him, crushed him into the sofa, lips crashing into his and erasing all thought from his mind as only Victor’s kisses could do.

After a few minutes of passionate making out that left Yuuri breathless, did Victor finally pull back and look down at him with the softest expression Yuuri had ever seen on him.

“Victor?” he asked, reaching up a hand and stroking the soft cheek above him.

“Yuuri, you would really put yourself through the media circus of making a movie with your professional enemy just for the possibility that it will make it easier for us to be together publicly one day?”

Victor’s eyes were so bright and his face so hopeful, Yuuri’s heart just melted at the sight. He sat up, forcing Victor to pull back. Before Victor could move away completely to get out of the way, Yuuri grabbed onto his thighs and shifted the taller man expertly so that he was straddling Yuuri’s lap instead.

Yuuri met those blue eyes once more and again gently placed a hand on the side of Victor’s face, watching as the man above him practically nuzzled into the contact. “Vitya, of course I would. Your the first thing I’ve ever truly wanted to hold onto and I want this to work. If you stay by my side and I stay by yours, I’m sure we can both get through this.”

Victor leaned down to press his forehead to Yuuri’s, simultaneously putting his own hand over Yuuri’s to hold it against his face for a moment before pulling away and bringing that hand to his lips, laying a gentle kiss across the knuckles. “That sounds almost like a proposal.”

Yuuri could feel himself go red at those words but at the same time he felt his heart pounding in his chest at the realization that such a situation was something Victor seemed to view positively. How he wished it could be an actual proposal, but they really needed to face the issues related to their jobs before they could even consider taking that kind of step. He wanted to be with Victor, yes, but he first wanted to be able to be with Victor out in the real world like any other couple could be.

Instead of actually saying anything though, he pulled Victor’s hand back toward him and placed a kiss at the pulse point of his wrist, letting his lips linger there a couple extra seconds.

When he looked up, he could could swear Victor had gone a bit pink himself.

“So, shall we do this movie together then?” Yuuri asked, looking back into Victor’s eyes.

Victor’s face shifted into a look of determination, “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this concludes the main points of their backstory. There has been some interest in knowing more details about their relationship and what happened as it developed. I'm actually considering doing a companion fic of "deleted scenes and outtakes" once this is finished to fill in any holes people are curious about. If that's something you'd like to see, let me know, as well as exactly what additional scenes you'd like to see. If there's enough interest, I'd be happy to work on as many as I can!
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and for all the great support you've sent my way so far!!


	5. Keep it secret, but let's make some drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor enjoy their reunion and meet "for the first time" in front of the media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is "E" rated chapter. If this isn't your thing, just skip from the start of the regular prose and start again when you see (*). 
> 
> I would have liked to have spent a little more time editing this chapter but it just ended up getting to late so I hope it's okay.

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Hey you! （ _⌒ヮ⌒_ ）♡_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_hey back! :)_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Are you excited for tomorrow?_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_umm, I’m not sure excited is the right word…_

_I’m looking forward to seeing you again though._

_I miss you_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Awwww! I miss you too solnyshko!!! Life is so much darker without you here!!!_

_Are you okay though?_

_It’s natural to be nervous, but please don’t worry too much. I know we can get though this!_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_lol you’re such a dork!_

_I think I’ll be okay. It really helps knowing you’ll be with me through this_

_…_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Solnysko?_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_can I call you?_

 

* * *

 

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Good morning my sunshine!!_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_Good morning!!_

_I’m sorry again for keeping you up so late!_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Well… I do have dark circles under my eyes so I’m definitely wearing my sunglasses today (^_−)−☆_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_(｡•́︿•̀｡)_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Babyyyy…. I’m just teasing_

_Theres no better reason to be up late than to talk to you, especially if it will make you feel better_

_If you’d needed me to stay up all night I would have and I know you would do the same for me so please don’t worry_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_I know, i’m sorry_

_I just don’t want to make this more difficult for you too_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_and I’ll tell you as many times as I have to that we’re in this together and we’ll get through it together_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_youre right_

_we are and we will_

_thank you!_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Always!!_

_besides, this will be perfect_

_when I show up on set and complain about having a late night you should totally use it to insult me and my reputation for sleeping around_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_wouldn’t that be kind of cliche?_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Of course! That’s why it’s perfect!_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_mmmm I’ll think about it_

_by the way, have you figure out how we can get them to put our trailers next to each other without it being suspicious?_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Don’t worry about that I’ll take care of it! d(-_^)_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_ok_

_I’d better get ready then_

_I’ll see you soon_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_I can’t wait!! See you soon!!_

 

* * *

 

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Hey gorgeous!!_

_Did you know you look sexy when you’re insulting me?_

_anyway my trailer’s in place now so it should be really easy to sneak over for a little late night visit! ( ^ ~ )_

 

 

 

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Yakov finally left! Let me know as soon as your free!!_

 

 

**_From my sunshine_ **

_everyones gone, I’ll be waiting_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_I’ll be right over_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Victor’s mouth on his throat and the hand that had already slipped below his waistband and between his legs.

“Mmmm, I missed you too zolotse,” Victor hummed, his voice warm and honey-sweet to Yuuri’s ears before being followed by the equally warm and talented tongue that now danced across his heated skin.

Yuuri had no idea how he’d managed to survive the last two months without Victor and having him so close now was like taking the first drink from a fresh spring after what felt like and eternity of thirst in the desert. Every kiss was sweet and satisfying and yet every taste made him long for more.

A part of him knew that being together here and now was a huge risk, but another part simply couldn’t be made to care. What did any of it matter if he couldn’t have Victor like this? What was he doing any of this for, if not for the opportunity to have as much of this man in his life as possible?

The last two months had been a special kind of hell as preparations for this shoot forced them apart all while those same preparations raised Yuuri’s stress and anxiety to new heights.

He needed this. He needed Victor. He needed a release for all that tension and worry that had been building up and which would only continue until this shoot ended. He needed this visceral reminder of why they were here in the first place. It was the only way he’d be able to face the next couple of months.

He cried out as he suddenly felt wet heat streak across the heated flesh that now lay fully exposed, though he had no memory of his sweats being removed.

Victor’s tongue made another hot, slick pass up his length and Yuuri had to grab tight onto the covers under him to keep from absolutely writhing from the pleasure. Victor was finally here with him again, and that knowledge alone filled him with incandescent bliss. With Victor’s expert ministrations upon his body on top of that – and hopefully soon on top of him – he felt ready to burst like a firework.

He longed to give voice to his feelings in full but he just couldn’t yet. After this shoot was over he would do it. He promised himself. After this shoot he could say the words to Victor he’d been longing to say since their second month together.

He’d almost said them so many times, both in moments in passion, or in the quiet soft moments when no words seemed truly necessary. But the uncertainty of their situation always held him back. If he said those words, and things fell apart, it would hurt so much more, wouldn’t it? He just wanted to feel a little more certain about their future before taking that step, and he was reasonably sure if they could get through this shoot together, then somehow, they’d be able to make the rest work as well.

They had to, because those feelings, now extending into every inch of his body, had him lit up with pleasure and need and true happiness, and he never wanted to lose any of what he had with this man.

He forced his eyes open and looked down his body to where Victor continued his work, head bobbing and fingers now buried inside, stretching and stroking him open.

“Victor…” Yuuri managed to get out, voice hoarse, but full of his all too obvious need, before crying out as Victor did that one thing with his mouth just as he hit Yuuri’s prostate with a firm stroke of his long fingers. Victor always did love to abuse his stamina this way, knowing Yuuri could take it until Victor was ready to take him.

“Victor… Please…” he tried again, struggling to control his voice.

He felt cool air on sensitive skin as Victor pulled off, meeting his wrecked boyfriend’s eyes, “God I’ve missed this… you… every sound and move you make. It’s like a drug and you have me so addicted.”

Yuuri could see the same desperation he felt in Victor’s eyes, could hear it in his voice. Yuuri didn’t think he could feel any more strongly towards this beautiful blue-eyed angel that had somehow come into his life against all odds, but he was so very wrong.

Instead of replying, Yuuri just reached out to pull Victor up so their mouths could meet again, but before the kiss could deepen he was pulling at the clothes Victor had as yet neglected to remove. “Off,” he insisted, yanking the fabric up in an attempt to get it over Victor’s head.

Victor just chuckled at Yuuri’s efforts and helped him to pull the sweater off the rest of the way, “Not too patient tonight are we?”

“It’s been two months, I’ve been plenty patient,” Yuuri growled as he reached for Victor’s belt next. “You couldn’t change into something easier to remove?”

“Sorry darling, I guess I was just too eager to see you,” he apologized, a smirk on his beautiful face as he pushed he pants the rest of the way off, kicking them onto the floor from his ankles, before shifting back into a position over Yuuri where he could continue to worship the man before him with his mouth.

Yuuri reached out to take Victor in hand, eliciting a delicious moan at the contact.

Yuuri was not in a mood to take it slow that night, they were both too desperate and their time was limited. Victor would have to be back in his trailer well before morning if they had any hope of not being caught.

He let go of Victor’s cock and put both hands on either side of Victor’s head, pulling him up and into a deep, heart-stopping kiss. He then pulled back, looking straight into Victor’s dazed eyes, “No more teasing,” he said, voice low and firm. “I need you. Now.”

Victor swallowed visibly, and then nodded before quickly reaching for a condom and the bottle of lube beside them, and spreading a generous amount on himself.

Yuuri lifted his legs to wrap around Victor’s waist, and waited, eager for that first push at his entrance.

He sighed when he felt Victor finally breach him, slowly pushing inside, bringing them as close as they could possibly be. Making them one. He sighed again, once Victor was fully seated inside him and pulled him in for another deep kiss, relishing the contact at both ends as Victor slowly began to move.

Victor started with a languid pace, smooth and sweet as he continued kissing Yuuri, and touching him with so much reverence and adoration it almost hurt.

Another time, Yuuri would have loved to indulge in this sweetest of lovemaking, but that was not what he wanted right now. Not what he needed and he could feel Victor holding back against his own instincts, and knew it wasn’t what either of them needed.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, voice low and demanding. Victor lifted his eyes to Yuuri’s once again, as he pulled back, almost leaving Yuuri’s body empty. Yuuri met those icy eyes with fire before using the legs he still had wrapped around Victor to pull the man in deep and fast, causing them both to gasp at the sudden sensation. “Right now I just need you to fuck me,” he said, voice almost a growl.

Victor didn't say anything in response, just surged towards Yuuri to press his advantage against Yuuri’s already kiss reddened lips, finally letting go of his careful control to ravage Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue in the most delicious way, before snapping his hips hard, at just the right angle to make Yuuri cry out, breaking the kiss and gasping as Victor proceeded to pound into him again and again.

“Yes!” Yuuri managed to choke out between ragged breaths, trying to express his approval for exactly what Victor was doing to him right now, hands gripping tight into Victor’s shoulders, but too lost in sensation to be any more coherent.

With a well practiced motion, that was as smooth as it was sudden, Victor shifted Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders, folding him nearly in half, his rhythm barely pausing before his cock was plunging even deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri’s arms flung wide to grab at the surrounding blankets, searching for some anchor in the sea of bliss Victor had submersed him in. He cried out again as Victor wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking in time to the unforgiving pace he’d set.

Yuuri was lost in the pleasure, filled and surrounded by Victor, he wished it could never end, but he could also feel his peak nearing and all he could do was ride that wave to it’s destination, vision finally going white as he gasped out Victor’s name. Thick ropes of cum spilled across his torso, but the pleasure persisted as Victor worked him through it.

Just as it became too much, Victor too came with a choked off moan and Yuuri watched in wonder at the way the pleasure affected his boyfriend’s features. It would never cease to amaze him that he could give that to this man, could make him feel just as good as he felt himself. He would never be able to get enough of it.

They lay there, heart’s slowing as they caught their breath, still clinging to each other. Unfortunately, the aftermath couldn’t be their usual lazy cuddle as they enjoyed the afterglow. Cleanup was too important if they wanted to make sure these little “liaisons” weren’t discovered.

All too soon Victor pulled away to do just that, cold air replacing the heat of the other man against his skin and fought not to shiver at the loss.

“Make sure you wrap the condom in something before you throw it out,” Yuuri reminded as he took one of the damp towels Victor was holding out.

It only took a minute to clean up and fortunately the sheets weren’t too bad, though they would probably need to start putting down towels in the future since lube just seemed to get everywhere and it would look strange if Yuuri had the sheets washed too often.

(*) Soon enough they were back in bed, cuddled together, trying to enjoy this small space of borrowed time together. They probably wouldn’t be able to do this every night and in the morning they would have to do their best to be perfect enemies again.

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, his fingers tracing the luminous face before him, enjoying the reality of the other man beneath his fingertips. “I’m so glad you were able to actually get them to move your trailer, though I can’t believe they really bought your excuse, it was absolutely ridiculous.”

“It was completely true,” Victor pouted, “anywhere away from my solnysko is far to shady.”

Yuuri smirked in response, “Ironic, as we’re both supposed to be throwing shade at each other the whole time we’re here.”

“Yuuri!!” Victor exclaimed, drawing out the name as he buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m trying to be sweet and romantic.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold back the laughter as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him in closer, “I know Vitya, I’m sorry, it was very sweet!” He placed a kiss in the other man’s hair to emphasize the point.

Victor pulled back a few moments later to meet Yuuri’s eyes again, a more serious look in them now. “I want to be as sweet as I can when we’re together like this because I know I can’t be once we step back out there. I want us to have these moments to hold onto and get us through all the harder ones out there.”

Yuuri could almost feel tears welling at these words, understanding where they came from all too well. He kissed Victor softly, letting their lips linger for several long moments before touching their foreheads together, eyes closing as he just enjoyed the present of the man in his arms.

“I wish the shoot were already over,” Yuuri said, sighing heavily.

“I know zolotse, I know. It’s only a couple months, and I’ll be with you all the way. Just remember, every argument, every insult, is just us fighting for a future together. We can do this.”

Yuuri just nodded before burying his face into Victor’s neck, breathing in the other man’s scent, feeling that warm skin against his own and just doing his best to drink comfort from the contact. Yes, for this he would fight. He would do anything to keep having this in his life. Even if this whole plan failed and all his fans turned on him, he knew he could survive it if Victor was still there to hold onto.

 

 

He woke feeling cold and alone in his bed the next morning just as daylight dawned, Victor gone.

 

* * *

 

 **@victornikiforov:** A new day and a new movie to shoot! Expecting some unique challenges with this one but for all my wonderful fans I know I’ll be ready to face them!

     Reply from **@blueyedream:** You’re going to be amazing and we all know it!! No challenge is too great for our very own Living Legend!!

     Reply from **@victorsvixen:** Good luck!! I can’t wait to see the end result but I hope you don’t have any trouble on set!

     Reply from **@nmbr1vnfan:** Kick Katsuki’s butt!!

          Reply from **@blueyedream** ^^^^

     Reply from **@stayclosetome:** Sending all my support!! Good luck!!!

 **@yuurikatsuki:** First day of shooting today! Going to be a challenging one but with all your support I know I’ll be able to do my best! Wish me luck!

     Reply from **@ykfan01:** You don’t really need it since you’re going to be awesome no matter what but GOOD LUCK!!!

     Reply from **@dnteatmyktsdn:** You are awesome!! This movie will be awesome because it will have your awesome self! Can’t wait to see it!

     Reply from **@katsukisses:** You’re going to kick butt!! Just wish we didn’t have to wait a whole year before we get actually watch this movie!!

          Reply from **@katsuluver02:** Oh god that’s right! I want it nowwwwwwww!!!

     Reply from **@thedancerfan01** You’re going to be brilliant! I just know it!!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri somehow managed to get in another hour of sleep before Minako and Phichit arrived to help get him ready for his first day of shooting. Even so it was hard to shake the sadness he’d been hit with after waking alone. He knew it was necessary, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hate that it was necessary.

Every time he was with Victor, it was harder to leave, and after being apart the last two months…

Fortunately for his career, all those unhappy feelings that collected in the dark circles under his eyes were efficiently hidden with the help of Phichit’s deft hand with the concealer. Yuuri swore he could be a complete zombie, rotting flesh and everything, and Phichit would somehow make him look ready for his next magazine covershoot without a flaw on him.

Yuuri felt a sudden sharp tap at the center of his forehead, jarring him from his thoughts.

“Relax, your going to get wrinkles there if you keep scrunching up.”

Yuuri tried to make his face relax as instructed. He almost lifted a hand to rub at the space between his eyes causing the offending wrinkles, but remembered in time the makeup that was already layered there. He did not want to face Phichit’s wrath if he messed up all his carefully executed work.

“Got something on your mind?” Phichit asked as he dusted a light layer of powder across Yuuri’s face.

“What do you think?” Yuuri asked, consciously fighting the urge to ‘scrunch’ his brow yet again as the thoughts returned.

“It’ll be fine. And it’s only the first day. What could go wrong on the first day?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri almost shouted, “Don’t say something like that! A lot could go wrong and the last thing I need is you jinxing it!”

Phichit just grinned. “Just remember, you don’t actually hate each other. Wouldn't it be worse if you did? At least this way you know that behind it all that man actually loves and supports you and wants only for you to succeed. No matter what happens, I don't think that’s going to change, so don’t worry.”

Yuuri was silent for a few more seconds as his best friend continued to pat gently around his face, blending everything out.

“I guess you’re right,” he finally said, because it was true. He knew Victor cared about him, possibly even loved him, and they were doing this as a team in reality. He’s not sure he ever would have accepted if they really were enemies.

“Of course, I’m right. That why you keep me around!” Phichit added brightly.

“What are you right about?”

Yuuri turned quickly, heart immediately picking up speed at the unexpected voice. Seeing who it was didn’t help him relax either. If she’d arrived just a few seconds earlier…

“Good morning Minako,” Phichit said cheerily, “I was just telling Yuuri that he is absolutely going to slay today! Ol’ Victor Nibbler-noodles won’t know what hit him.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that popped out at Phichit’s new random nickname for Victor.

“By the way, Yuuri, have you posted anything on twitter yet?” Phichit asked, though of course he would have already seen anything Yuuri posted.

“Yes, I did. Which you know very well,” Yuuri replied, flatly. He turned back to the mirror and waited for his friend to get back to whatever he had left to do to Yuuri’s face.

“Just let me know if you need any help composing something scathing and witty. Can’t let the fans down now can we?” Phichit said with a wink and a grin to Yuuri’s image in the mirror

“And on that note,” Minako said, tone distinctly more serious than Phichit’s, “As you know, there’s going to be media out there when you head to set. They want to get something with you and Victor on the first day. It won’t be much, just a few minutes as you head to set so they want to make sure you both leave at the same time. Be thinking how you want to play it when you get out there.”

Yuuri gave a short sigh before preparing to build up the mask he would have to wear once he stepped outside. He knew this moment would come all too soon, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“I plan to play it the same way I did yesterday. Just some grudging acknowledgment, quiet disdain, that kind of thing. Don’t want to give them too much drama right off the bat.”

He and Victor had discussed some ideas about what they could do for the media, but they figured it would be best to start without too much planning. They didn’t want things to come across as rehearsed.

The remaining prep time, safely hidden away in his trailer, passed all too quickly and before he knew it he was waiting near the door as Minako made a call over to Victor’s manager to coordinate their timed exit.

He could feel his heart pounding, but he knew that the moment he was out that door, he’d be on a kind of stage. The actor in him would turn on and show him the way. It was amazingly freeing in a way, being able to be something so different from himself. It was a little scary too, especially now, when it wasn’t just for a movie, but for real people. He’d have to go out there and lie about one of the most important parts of his life, all in the hopes of being able to hold onto it a little longer.

And suddenly Minako was tugging on his arm and waving him out the door.

He opened the door feeling vaguely like he was standing outside himself, knowing what he was about to do, and it felt strangely unreal. But then he stepped out, saw the cameras, the media people, loud and intrusive as ever, and he felt that familiar mask click into place as he became a character, though this time that character was a version of himself.

He took a few steps towards the staff member clearly there to lead him to set, but before he got far, he saw movement coming from the direction of Victor’s behemoth of a trailer.

He stopped to look, captivated in spite of himself.

He watched as Victor waved to the onlooking media, smile brilliant and blue eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

His instinct was to wait for the other man to catch up, but he caught himself in time, realizing that that was exactly what he wouldn’t want to do for a rival, so instead he forced himself to deliberately turn away from the spectacle the other man was making of himself, waving and smiling to the cameras. Yuuri pointedly ignored him.

Even so, Victor caught up to where he was quickly enough, his longer stride bringing the taller man along side him in only a few steps.

“Well, if it isn’t my illustrious co-star. I hope you’re up to the challenge. I know it might be hard for you to stand in my shadow like this, but hopefully you’ll be able to learn a thing or two in the process,” Victor stated cheerfully as he waved in the direction of the cameras, voice carefully loud enough that plenty of those present would be sure to here it.

“I’m not worried. While you’re ego is certainly big enough to block out the sun, I intend to show the world that I’m ready to perform on the same level.”

With those words he turned his head to look directly at Victor and gave him a look that was pure challenge.

Yuuri could only smirk when he saw Victor’s eyebrows raise, and he knew the man’s eyes had widened significantly. But the way he actually stopped walking for a beat was particularly satisfying. He didn't allow himself to enjoy the moment though and just turned to face straight ahead again, and kept walking at the same pace.

Smooth as ever, Victor recovered quickly enough that even the media may have missed the slip.

“Well then, I look forward to seeing what you are able to bring. I would enjoy a challenge for once.”

Victor sounded smug, almost like he didn't believe it really would be a challenge.

Yuuri spun on his heal so quickly and was so close to Victor as he turned right into the other man’s path that the taller man had to actually scramble backwards a few steps to avoid running right into his rivals face. The sunglasses did their job in hiding the bright blue behind them, but Yuuri was close enough to see Victor’s eyes had gone round and wide in genuine surprise at his sudden action, and he couldn’t help the smirk of satisfaction that rose to his lips in the moment.

“Don’t worry Victor. I promise to give you a worthy challenge.”

He held his ground for another beat as the click and whir of flashes went off around them in an all to familiar frenzy, before spinning back around and continuing towards the soundstage without another look back.

He hoped that would keep the media satisfied for today at least.

 

* * *

# FACE TO FACE AND FACING OFF

_The first meeting of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, two of Hollywood’s biggest stars and famous for their long time rivalry, met for the first time today on the way to the set for their first day of shooting what some are already calling the most anticipated film of next year. Sparks flew and challenges were issued only seconds after the two stars came face to face for the first time and we were there to see it all. [READ MORE]_

 

* * *

 

 **@niki4ever:** OMG I can’t believe Katsuki actually got in his face like that!

     Reply from **@nmbr1vnfan:** right? I’m actually a little impressed, didn’t think he had it in him

 **@dancefever:** YES!! This is what I’m here for!! This is going to be so awesome! I’m living for this #intensedrama

 **@blueyedream:** Just wait Katsuki. Victor is going to show you what a real challenge is! You don’t stand a chance

 **@yuurisbestboy:** damn! Yuuri and his intense stare is just too powerful!! Who wants to bet Victor falls in love with him before this shoot is over?

     Reply from **@ykfan01:** OMG NO! XD

     Reply from **@bigbrowneyes:** I mean, the man is hot, could we really blame him?

          Reply from **@Yuurisgirl:** your not wrong

 

* * *

 

**_From my sunshine_ **

_It’s a good thing you were wearing those sunglasses. Your eyes got so wide XDXDXD_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_Yuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiiiiii ・゜・(ノД`)_

_You’re so mean!!!! ｡ﾟ( _´□`)ﾟ｡__

**_From my sunshine_ **

_you were gorgeous today though_

_all I wanted to do was stare as you walked past_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_You just like looking at my ass_

**_From my sunshine_ **

_this is true_

**_From the sappy dork_ **

_if you come over tonight I’ll let you get good look up close (^_~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support on this story!! I'm really happy you all seem to be enjoying it so far!!  
> Your kudos and comments really brighten my day!!
> 
> I look forward to sharing more very soon! Hope you have a great day!!


	6. The world will see what they want to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Update time!!  
> Sorry this is a little late and I know I'm behind on responding to comments. Fingers crossed I can get caught back up soon, I just wasn't feeling my best this week. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**_@yuurikatsuki:_** Shooting started half an hour late because someone couldn’t get off their phone. Not very respectful to make dozens of people wait on you when we’re here to do a job.

     Reply from **@victornikiforov:** Without the fans none of us would be working. Unlike some people, I really try to make sure my fans don’t feel forgotten or unappreciated.

          Reply from **_@yuurikatsuki:_** Just do it on your own time, not everyone else’s.

 ** _@victornikiforov:_** Doing my best to keep the energy up today, but my costar isn’t making it easy. Someone needs to remind **_@yuurikatsuki_** about the effects of all work and no play.

     Reply from **_@yuurikatsuki:_** Just because I don’t happen to find your jokes funny, does not mean I can’t have fun. Some of us just don’t feel it’s necessary to kiss up to others by faking a laugh.

          Reply from **_@victornikiforov:_** So what does it say about you that you never make people laugh?

               Reply from **_@yuurikatsuki:_** Just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Maybe if you paid attention to more than just yourself, you’d notice more of what goes on outside of your little bubble.

 

* * *

 

 ** _@blueyedream:_** All katsuki does is complain. He could really learn a thing or two from Victor who is always so kind and considerate to his fans and everyone he works with

 ** _@katsukisses:_** How did Nikiforov ever become so successful when he’s so unprofessional?

     Reply from **_@superykfangirl:_** It’s Hollywood, all you need is a pretty face, all he has to do is flash that fake smile at everyone and they fall all overthemselves

 ** _@windyweather:_** Seriously, there’s no way this is real. They never spoke or interacted for years and now they’re hurling insults for everyone to see, how much more obvious can it be that this is all a publicity stunt

 ** _@victorsvixen: @victornikoforov_** don’t let katsuki get you down! We know you love your fans and just want to make a good movie! Keep working hard! We believe in you!

 ** _@katsuki4ever:_** Nikiforov is so arrogant and fake it’s disgusting

 ** _@bigbrowneyes:_** so I’ve just gotta ask if this is the twitter equivalent of pulling the proverbial pigtails?

     Reply from ** _@yuurisbestboy:_** Right? just imagine! They’re both crushing hard but are afraid of ruining their image so instead they insult each other everyday. they’re practically declaring their love XD

          Reply from **_@niki5ever:_** as if, that’s disgusting

          Reply from **_@ykfan01:_** this idea is kinda growing on me ngl

 ** _@silversunbeam:_** honestly I’m just tired of all this drama, people are just being downright nasty at this point and it isn’t helping anyone except maybe the studios

 

* * *

# ONLINE AND ON SET: THE KATSUKI - NIKIFOROV RIVALRY CONTINUES TO HEAT UP

_So far, on the set of their new movie, set to release sometime near the end of next year, professional rivals, and first time co-stars Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov have continued to clash; hurling challenges, insults and looks that could kill each other’s way, with no signs that the tension is easing between the two._

_Though the two stars had never directly communicated online previous to their working together, now it seems they have taken the battle online as well, engaging each other directly on platforms like Twitter for the first time._

_Fans of both stars have long disputed the virtues and flaws of their chosen favorites, but recent tweets by the stars themselves seem to be fanning the flames, causing each side to champion the stars through both words of support and encouragement and the far more disturbing methods of what can only be called cruel insults and outright threats._

_Some speculate that much of what we are seeing is actually staged in order to promote the movie and it’s subject matter by exploiting the rivalry that has existed between the two stars for several years, but which, until now, had not strayed beyond the box office._

_There are those who are concerned about the effects this form of promotion could have on the fans participating as instances of cyber-bullying seem to be on the rise between the two sides._

**_keep reading_ **

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“If I were trying to kill you, you’d already be dead,” came the almost casual reply.

Yuuri threw down the prop sword he’d been holding in a fit of fury.

“Why can’t you take this seriously? You almost took my hand off!” Yuuri shouted before turning and storming off, away from the set to “cool down”.

He kept walking, ignoring the various staff trailing after him hoping to help mollify his apparent fury and bring him back to work. He slammed the door of his on-set dressing room in their faces, saying he needed a few minutes alone.

He promptly collapsed on the sofa inside, letting out a deep sigh.

The truth was, this whole scene had been planned out and even practiced between the two of them, to make it look like Victor was being careless, but Yuuri trusted his boyfriend completely, and his skill and focus were top notch. He wasn’t at all upset at Victor, but he hated the fact that he had to call Victor’s abilities into question in order to create a scene for some media people wanting to catch a few behind the scenes shots of them filming a fight scene, which of course gave them a perfect opportunity to give them a ‘fight’ scene.

They’d been filming for a few weeks already and they’d had to keep up a routine of one or two media visits per week, along with almost daily posts to social media, primarily twitter, that specifically targeted their rival/co-star.

He and Victor had planned out a variety of jabs and insults they could fling at each other, both direct and more vague. It had all seemed so good in theory, but what he hadn’t realized was how bad he would feel for having to publicly disparage Victor on a daily basis. To point out every flaw that to him was actually part of Victor’s perfection, and even worse, create false narratives about flaws that didn’t even exist.

Victor was having to do the same with him as well, and didn’t really feel any better about it than Yuuri. It all made Yuuri more and more unsure about their decision to do this. He’d started wondering if this was just going to make things even harder for them in the future, instead of easier.

It’s not like the movie itself was going to help either. The plot basically had them playing rival spies who hated each other, who had previously even tried to kill each other, and who were now forced to work together to prevent some horrible world ending disaster by stopping an enemy of both their rival governments.

Everything just played into the rivalry and everyone’s belief that they hated each other. Yes, they were working together, but part of their deal was to keep that rivalry narrative up. They weren’t _allowed_ to interact cooperatively or show any sign of them coming to terms.

Yuuri, knew this is what they’d signed up for, what they’d discussed and knew would happen, but it was exhausting and Yuuri’s nerves were becoming more frayed by the day.

He had to get through this, but he just couldn’t handle any more of the drama today. He just wanted to focus on the work.

He took a few more deep breaths, face buried in the soft sofa cushions to block out the light as he tried to regain some sense of equilibrium again.

It was only a few seconds later he heard the soft knock at the door and Celestino’s voice coming through.

With one final, long, slow breath, he stood up and walked to the door, opening it onto the concerned face of their wonderful director.

“Are you alright, Yuuri? I’m sure it was just an accident and Victor is ready to apologize…”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri said, stopping the director before he could continue and beg Yuuri to return to set. “I’m fine. I just needed a minute. I’m ready to work.”

Ciao Ciao looked him over for a moment, seemingly assessing how truthful this statement was, but apparently didn’t find any reason to argue the point so he nodded, “Alright, I’m glad to hear that. Victor has promised to be more careful and I’m sure there won’t be any more problems.”

Yuuri didn’t even bother to acknowledge these statements and just headed back to where he needed to be. He forced himself to hold his head high and gaze straight ahead, determined to get this scene done.

“Yuuri –“ Victor started once Yuuri got near.

“No,” he said, stopping whatever token apology Victor had intended to offer for those watching. “Let’s just get this done.”

He knew it probably came off badly to their audience, both on set, and those who would watch later what had been recorded, but he didn’t care. It all looked bad anyway. If they were going to burn in this fire anyway, what difference would a couple extra drops of gasoline do. He was tired of having to play two roles at once for two different sets of cameras. He was here to make a movie, and that was what he wanted to focus on, so that’s what he was going to do.

Victor did a good job of hiding his surprise and took it in stride, clearly understanding this was not up for negotiation. He picked up his prop sword and got into position, finding his mark and getting into his starting pose.

Yuuri did the same, taking another deep breath to center himself.

The next take was perfect and after a couple more runs to get enough camera angles, they were finally done for the day.

Once the announcement was made to end shooting for the day, Yuuri was walking off set, not bothering to look back.

 

* * *

 

Victor watched Yuuri go, all too aware of how hard this was on his boyfriend. It hurt him to see Yuuri struggle this way and he would give up this movie in an instant if Yuuri wanted him to, but he also knew how stubborn and determined the other man could be. He was determined to do his best for Yuuri, in whatever way he could.

He gave a few last smiles and waves to the media people as they were getting ready to leave. Thanked several crew members for their work that day and spoke briefly with Celestino to confirm the time he’d be by the trailer so they could go over the dailies. It should be enough time for Victor to send a quick message to Yuuri and then get cleaned up.

He really just wanted to go see Yuuri, but Ciao Ciao would be heading there first and there wouldn’t be time. With the number of people around at this hour there was also just too much risk of getting caught.

The golf cart ride back to his trailer was quick and with a quick thank you and an internal sigh of relief, he watched the driver head back towards the studio.

This was one of the few periods of the day he could have to himself. The days were filled with various people flitting around him almost constantly. He generally enjoyed it, but still appreciated those few moments of peace he was able to have. For this shoot, he looked forward to each one and cherished them. They were the only moments he could be honest. Here on his own, he could allow himself to smile at Yuuri’s latest text, or the mental image of how his boyfriend had done or said something in just the most adorable or sexiest way.

Shooting with Yuuri should have been a dream come true, but under the circumstances, it was almost a nightmare.

With a more audible sigh, he entered his trailer, shutting and locking the door behind him as if he could lock out the rest of the world. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes, trying to let some of the tension inside him go with a slow breath. And that’s when he heard the sobbing.

“Yuuri?”

He stepped out of the entrance area and turned to look down the length of the trailer to finally spot Yuuri curled up on the wide sofa there, clearly doing his best to stifle the sobs that were wracking through him.

Victor was there beside him in a couple quick strides, sitting down and immediately asking what he could do to help. Before he knew it, Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around him as he clung on and sobbed into his shirt, mumbled apologies coming through from time to time.

“There’s nothing to apologize for zvezda moya, it’s okay. I’m here and it’s okay.”

He continued to hold Yuuri through the outpouring of emotions that must have been building up for a while now. Really, Victor could only admire how strong Yuuri had been until now, after so many long days of shooting and playing the worst versions of themselves for the bloodthirsty media around them.

He felt the vibration of a call from the phone in his pocket but he ignored it. He could call back whoever it was later.

When it rang again he pulled it out and threw it aside without even looking at it, much more concerned with taking care of Yuuri.

Fortunately, the worst seemed to be passing and hopefully Yuuri would be able to speak soon so they could talk things through.

Yuuri looked up into Victor’s eyes a minute later and opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment there was a loud knock on Victor’s main entrance.

They both froze, staring at each other, eyes wide.

The knock came a second time, making them both jump. This time it was followed by their director’s booming voice, “Victor are you there? Could I speak to you for a minute?”

“What are they doing here now?” Victor asked, annoyed, “They’re supposed to be...” He paused mid-thought and looked down at Yuuri. “Oh.”

A louder knock boomed on the door this time, followed by the always threatening voice of his manager, “Vitya, open up. I don’t care if your naked, open this door at once.”

This statement seemed to trigger some slight debate outside, but Victor wasn't paying attention, finally spurred into action. They had to do something, quick.

He stood up, pulling Yuuri with him, still holding the other man close as he frantically glanced around.

“Quick, the bathroom, you can hide in the shower.”

“What? Victor no! I can’t...” Yuuri sputtered in protest as Victor pulled him to the other end of the trailer towards the bathroom at the end.

“Don't worry, I have an idea. You just need to hide out here for a little while, I’ll get rid of them and buy us some time.”

While he spoke he continued to maneuver Yuuri towards the aforementioned shower, then pressed the button that caused the door to slide open.

Yuuri was still gaping at him, probably still too overwhelmed from everything to be able to process these new developments quickly.

“Do you trust me, darling?” Victor asked, looking directly into Yuuri’s eyes, doing his best to stay calm as more pounding came from the door.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, and his expression backed up the statement, even through the anxiety.

“Then please get inside,” Victor instructed before turning towards the entrance to yell, as cheerfully as he could muster, “I’ll be right there, just give me a minute.” He ignored Yakov’s following complaints.

He turned back to the shower, “Okay, just make sure to lock the door and hit that button so the glass goes opaque. You should be safe enough until I come back.”

There was another pounding on the door that made them both flinch, but before turning away, Victor leaned in to give Yuuri a quick kiss, bringing his hand to cup Yuuri’s face, running his thumb softly along his cheek, “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this together, as always.” He then stepped back to let Yuuri close the door, but then stopped, “Oh, one more thing...”

In one smooth move, Victor pulled his shirt over his head and then handed it to Yuuri, who took it automatically. “Hold on to that for me,” he said with a wink before finally heading to the door. “I'm coming Yakov, calm down!”

He watched as the shower door closed, glass going opaque and then closed the bathroom door for good measure.

A moment later he was looking into the familiar angry face of his manager and the more apologetic one of his director.

“What on earth were you doing that you couldn't open the door in a timely manner?!” Yakov asked, a scowl carved deep into his countenance.

“It's a pleasure to see you as well Yakov, though unexpected. I was trying to enjoy a few free moments to relax before my esteemed director arrived. However, I see you are here early,” he said directing his cheerful smile over to Celestino. “Is something wrong?”

Victor ignored Yakov grumbling something about how he should let them in already and simply waited for the director’s response, determined to keep them all out for as long as possible.

“Well, I'm afraid we haven't been able to find Katsuki. I know we were scheduled to go over dailies with him first today, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind switching for today.”

Celestino was always a master of being cheerful and diplomatic with his stars, which was why so many liked working with him, and why he was perfect for this shoot. It made Victor feel bad, therefore to have make things more awkward.

“I'm afraid I can’t. I’m expecting a very important call from St. Petersburg in a few minutes and this is the only time it could be scheduled. I was hoping to have a shower beforehand, but it seems I'll have to wait.”

“St. Petersburg? It must be barely 6am there right now!” Yakov exclaimed, clearly disbelieving his story.

“Exactly Yakov. It was hardly ideal but it was the only time that could be arranged with my schedule and theirs and it is quite urgent so I'm afraid it cannot be changed. But, worry not. I don't want to inconvenience our director or other staff more than necessary so I propose that if you can find Katsuki by then, we can all go over dailies together here, there's plenty of space upstairs.”

Both Yakov and Celestino looked completely taken aback by this suggestion.

“You mean you would be okay with Katsuki coming to your trailer, and going over dailies _together_?” Ciao Ciao sounded understandably skeptical at the proposition.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” Victor said, putting on an air of annoyance. “If we can get through this shoot, then surely we can survive going over a few dailies. I’m sure someone on his entourage will be able to find Katsuki and get him here on time. Just get catering to send over some food too, I think we’re probably all going to be starving. Alright? Good. I’ll see you all back here in an hour.”

With that he shut the door on the faces that were probably still staring rather dumbfounded at it’s surface, since he hadn’t actually waited for any response from them. He wasn’t really concerned with their response anyway, as long as they went away so he could take care of his Yuuri.

He needed to make a call, but he wanted to get Yuuri out of the damn shower first.

He could hear renewed sobs from behind the door, though they seemed to be muffled, probably in the t-shirt he’d left with Yuuri. The sound made his heart break. He knocked on the shower door and gently asked Yuuri to unlock it.

A few moments later the door slid smoothly open and he pulled his poor boyfriend into his arms, holding him tight.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve caused so much trouble. We almost got caught and it’s all my fault. I’ve inconvenienced everyone, and…”

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor said, cutting him off before the stream of apologies and self recrimination could continue. “Please don’t worry about it. It’s going to be fine. I’ve already got a plan and this will all just be a slight hiccup. No one will even remember it. This is nothing like the lighting issue the other day, remember? That was something people will remember.” Victor kept talking as he rubbed gentle circles into Yuuri’s back, hoping to pull his mind out of the spiral it was likely caught in.

“You were in the middle of filming that dramatic death scene with the other actor and all of a sudden, instead of flashing lightning, it was a flashing rainbow of colored lights, like you’d been transported to some kind of club. Then while the crew were panicking, trying to figure out what went wrong, Phichit goes and starts playing dance music on his phone, to which you promptly start dancing, pulling up the other actor, still covered in blood, to join you. It was like some weird version of Thriller or something and it is one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen on set!”

Yuuri buried his head in Victor’s chest at that, “You saw that?” he whined, but Victor could tell he was smiling. “I didn’t think you were there during that, it wasn’t one of your scenes.”

“As if that can keep me away from watching my amazingly talented boyfriend do what he does best? I’m always sneaking back onto set to watch you perform. And thank goodness I was well hidden too, because there was no way I could have ever contained my laughter of sheer joy to be watching that. I would have had to just start dancing with you then and there and given up the whole game.”

Yuuri finally gave a slight laugh at that and seemed to relax a bit.

“Come on baby, much as I love having you in my shower, I think we need somewhere a little more comfortable for now,” Victor said, as he began to guide Yuuri back down the length of the trailer to the back where the bedroom was.

He picked up his phone from the sofa on the way and was soon scrolling through the contacts.

He made a quick call to Phichit a minute later and put his plan into action. It would be simple enough. Phichit would call Ciao Ciao and let him know he knew where Yuuri was and would arrange to bring him back. In about half an hour, Chris would make sure their path was clear, so Yuuri could sneak back to his trailer where Phichit would be waiting to help him clean up and be ready to come back to Victor’s trailer in time to go over the dailies.

That meant they didn’t have a lot of time together, but he was determined to make the most of it.

Victor then pulled Yuuri down with him on to the plush surface of the large bed, tucked away in the furthest end of the trailer that made up the bedroom.

They lay down and Victor pulled Yuuri in close, feeling his boyfriend’s arms wrap tight around him.

However stressful this whole situation was, it was immensely satisfying to know that he could be here for Yuuri and offer the comfort the other man needed so much, and he knew Yuuri would return the favor in a heartbeat. He was truly lucky to have founds something like this. He’d given up on thinking it was possible not long after coming to Hollywood, where everyone just wanted things from you in the hopes of advancing their own careers. Nobody seemed to care how he really felt about anything, about who he really was, so he’d just become the smiling facade everyone seemed to want.

When he’d first seen Yuuri in that indy film so long ago he’d immediately been intrigued. There had just been something so genuine and pure in his performance and it had captivated Victor completely. At the time, he’d simultaneously hoped the young lead would find success enough that their paths might actually cross, and that he never would never make it to Hollywood and risk that beautiful innocence being destroyed.

But Yuuri had succeeded, and somehow he continued to bring that same genuine magic to every one of his movies. He’d longed for the chance to work with Yuuri and see if there was a chance at a real connection. He knew the risks of dating another star, but couldn’t help imagining the possibilities.

It had broken his heart when the rivalry became “A Thing”, making a meeting between them seem impossible.

Yet, somehow fate had worked in their favor and here they were. It was far from ideal, but he believed in them and was determined to do whatever he could to hold onto this, hold onto Yuuri, just as tight as he was this very moment.

“There we go, isn’t this much more comfortable. Being with you in the shower is nice, but having you in my bed is always the best.”

Yuuri gave a startled chuckle, causing Victor to squeeze him just a little tighter and smile too.

“I know this has been hard on you, but you’re doing amazing! We’ve already come so far and I know we can get though this. I believe in you!”

Yuuri simply held on for several long moments, silent, but Victor could feel him taking deep breaths to try to calm himself a little more. Victor did his best to match those breaths as well, showing without words that he was there with Yuuri in every way he could be.

“I just hate it, you know.” Yuuri finally murmured into Victor’s chest.

“What do you hate?” he asked, knowing all too well there were plenty of things about the situation that were worth hating but not knowing which was the culprit in this moment.

Yuuri finally pulled back a short distance from Victor so their eyes could meet.

Letting go of his tight hold on Victor, Yuuri reached a hand up to brush back Victor’s bangs and run soft fingertips along his face, a look or almost wonder on Yuuri’s face.

“I just hate that I always have to say or do things that make you look bad when all I want to do is tell the world how absolutely wonderful you are,” Yuuri explained. “I want my fans to be able to look at you the way I truly do, not the way they think I do. You are so amazing, and have inspired me for so long and I can’t even understand how people can’t see that, how they can possibly think I’m more worth their attention than you.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor exclaimed before claiming a deep and passionate kiss, so full of love for his dear dear boyfriend.

Unfortunately he soon had to pull himself back. It wouldn’t do to work themselves up too much when time and the current situation were decidedly not on their side.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he finally spoke, “I know how you feel. It doesn’t make me feel any better to seemingly belittle you at every turn either. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are and I want everyone to realize that and appreciate the determination and talent you have channeled into such an amazing level of skill. And add to that how simply sweet and genuine a person you are, with kindness that is hard to find in this town.

“But what keeps me going, is the knowledge that we are doing this to one day change their minds. To show them the truth. I know not everyone will accept it in the end, but we both know it’s impossible to make everyone happy in this business. But, even if everyone hates the idea of us together, I wouldn’t change a thing. I know that as long as we’re together, life is going to be amazing. They can _all_ hate me if they want, but I love you, and that’s so much more important to me.”

Yuuri looked at Victor, slightly stunned, and searched the face and eyes before him for any sign that those words weren’t what they seemed to be. Finding nothing but genuine devotion filling those beautiful blue pools before him, he swallowed and spoke. “I love you,” he said simply, voice quiet.

That was all that needed saying really, their lips said the rest as they reveled in the moment.

A minute later the chime of Victor’s phone forced them to part again, though even as Victor pulled it back out of his pocket to check the message, they remained close enough that their lips brushed with every mingling breath.

Victor closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s wishing so badly they had more time.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

“Phichit will be here in a couple minutes. He’ll take you to your trailer so you can freshen up before Celestino comes by to accompany you here so we can go over the dailies. I think we should just keep things neutral and professional, no drama. There won’t be any media here, so if they find out about it, they can make up what they want, but we are professionals and we’d never get a movie made at all if we couldn’t behave like it and get the work done.”

Yuuri nodded silently, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave yet. I want to hold onto this moment.”

Victor pulled him in close for another tight hug, “I know, baby.”

He forced himself to loosen his hold a moment later though and shifted so he could get up, leaving the comfort of the bed behind.

Walking around to the other side he helped pull Yuuri up as well.

“Hey, we only have a half day this coming Saturday, right? Why don’t we get away from all this? I’m sure Chris and Phichit can help us arrange something so we can actually have some real time together on Friday night, how does that sound?”

“I’d like that,” Yuuri answered, a soft smile on his lips, even though his eyes still looked red and tired.

There was a quick, sharp knock on the private door.

“I think that’s your escort,” Victor said, before giving Yuuri a quick goodbye peck. “I love you. See you soon.”

“I love you,” Yuuri replied before pulling away toward the door, eyes locked on Victor’s until he was forced to look away to unlock and open the door, quickly and quietly slipping out into the cool evening.

 

* * *

 

**Katsuki and Nikiforov have a HUGE FALL OUT on set but you won’t believe what happened next!**

_Working together on a movie has only fanned the flames of one of Hollywood’s most famous rivalries as the two stars have continued to face off again and again. This week tensions seemed to come to a head on set while filming one of the many action packed fight scenes planned for this movie._

_While running through a carefully choreographed fight sequence with prop swords, Victor Nikiforov appeared to miscalculate a strike coming dangerously close to injuring his costar Yuuri Katsuki. The younger star became irate at the mishap and accused Nikiforov of purposely …_

 

_… However, the story doesn’t end there. We’ve heard reports that later that night, Katsuki was in fact invited to Nikiforov’s trailer to view the days scenes together with the director._

_Unfortunately we have been unable to confirm if such a meeting actually took place and if so, no one is quite sure what it could mean. Some have suggested it may be that Katsuki and Nikiforov have formed a truce in order to get through the rest of filming without further risk of injury, which could set back filming significantly should that happen. For now we are left to speculate, but perhaps time will reveal the truth._

 

* * *

 

 ** _@dancefever:_** Aaaaaah I love it!! I need more!!! That fight scene clip was like 3 seconds long!! Where’s the rest?? I need iiiiiittttt!!!!!!

 ** _@myvictor4ever:_** And Katsuki calls Victor a drama queen? Seriously? How can you call yourself a professional when you have a tantrum with any little mistake? Grow up

 ** _@bigbrowneyes:_** I hope you’re okay **_@yuurikatsuki_** take care of yourself, we’re here for you!!

 ** _@ykfan01:_** So Nikiforov invited our Yuuri to his trailer huh? Any thoughts **_@yuurisbestboy_**?

     Reply from **_@yuurisbestboy:_** like I said the man is totally falling in love! Our boy is simply irresistible!

          Reply from **_@bigbrowneyes:_** I saw a Yuuri x Victor fic on AO3 the other day, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?

               Reply from **_@ykfan01:_** LOL this I’ve got to see, links please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri is so stressed! Will he make it through the shoot?
> 
> Thank you again to everyone supporting this story! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying it and I love hearing from you about it!! 
> 
> I look forward to sharing what's coming next. Get ready for a date night!
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think of the latest chapter and have a great day or night wherever you are!!


	7. but we have something that's just for you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is building and the challenge of this shoot is real. It's time to give our boys a little fun with a date I think!
> 
> And thank you all for all your support so far!! Really hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

The rest of the week seemed to drag on and it felt like everyone was on edge.

Most attributed it to the events at the start of the week. They weren’t completely wrong, but it wasn’t anger that made their two biggest stars so tense, it was frustration.

After the shared confessions and intimate moments in Victor’s trailer, both men’s longing to be close was even more intense than usual, and yet even more impossible to realize.

Media was being kept to a minimum for the rest of the week, mainly because the scenes they were filming were incredibly involved. There was some motion capture stuff and as well as a few stunts and scenes that involved special effects. It would be worse at the end of the shoot, when they would have to do some on location stuff, but these were the busiest and most draining days they’d faced on this shoot so far. They were up late filming and going over the day’s footage and they went to bed exhausted, making any hope of a late night liaison an impossibility.

Yuuri’s last thoughts as his eyelids forced themselves closed on Thursday night were of Victor and how much he wished he didn’t have to wait another full day to be held in his boyfriend’s arms again. Neither of them had been able to manage more than a short goodnight text this evening, once their respective trailer doors shut for the last time, late that night.

The next day dawned early and the usual routine was set into motion.

Phichit always arrived first to start getting Yuuri up and presentable with facial treatments designed to reduce the signs of exhaustion that were likely beginning to show. He was followed by a variety of other staff coming and going to confirm scheduling for the day, any script changes that had been made, breakfast delivery, costume delivery and any number of other things needed in preparation for the day’s filming. Sometimes Minako would visit as well, to update him on possible jobs, upcoming media or just let him know where things stood with the media coverage on this film, as well as encourage him to post something on Twitter or Instagram to help keep the buzz up regarding their contractual obligations on this film.

Honestly, the first hour of the day, with the constant comings and goings, was probably the most exhausting and he couldn’t wait to just get on set and start doing his actual job.

Once he was on set, it was slightly better, but in the end, the day just seemed to drag on forever. Waiting for shots to get set up seemed to take longer than usual. It took all his willpower to keep his eyes from constantly following Victor between scenes.

He just wanted the day to be over already so he and Victor could finally get some time away from all this and have something approximating a normal date. He had no idea what Victor had planned, but knew whatever it was, it would be wonderful. Of course, as long as he got a good stretch of quality time with his boyfriend, without having to worry about being caught at any moment, he would be satisfied.

Though time passed slowly, the day went by without any issue. There was no drama today, for which he would bet most people on set were grateful for. While the media always loved a good story, the people here were mostly just interested in getting the work done, earning their paycheck, and getting home to the rest of their lives. A productive and drama free day was a good day all around for those actually in the business of getting this movie made.

Once the day was done, he headed straight for his trailer, jumping in the shower eager to leave the studio behind him for a few hours that night.

He walked out of the bathroom, in only his boxer briefs and in the middle of vigorously toweling his hair dry, “Ok Phichit, work your magic and make me beautiful.”

Only then did he lower the towel and look up to see that his friend was not the only other person in the trailer.

“Minako! What – um, what are you doing here?” he asked, trying to regain his composure as he simultaneously tried to arrange his towel more modestly in front of him.

She gave him a stern look as she looked him over, causing him to grip his towel tighter in an effort not to fidget nervously.

“I know you’re going out tonight, Yuuri,” She said, finally breaking the awkward silence. “Of course you’ve been working very hard and you deserve a break, but I strongly recommend you don’t stay out too late or do anything too wild. You may not be shooting in the morning but that means we need to use that time to go over some other matters so I expect you to be ready to get down to business when I come back in the morning.”

“Minako, this is the first break I’ve had in ages. Surely you don’t have to wake me up at the crack of dawn just to have me sign paperwork or whatever it is this time.”

He sat down in the chair Phichit had pulled out for him, his face much more sour than it had been a minute ago. He knew his manager meant well, but he just didn’t want to deal with this kind of thing now, he just wanted to forget it all and enjoy himself for one night.

Minako frowned at him in return, “This is your career we’re talking about Yuuri, you need to take it seriously. However, I will give you a couple hours to sleep in, and I’ll bring Phichit with some coffee for all of us.”

“Me?” Phichit asked. “Why do I need to be here?”

Minako turns to look at the other man, “Yuuri hasn’t been posting on his Instagram and I need someone to take some photos and make sure a few posts actually go up, because _someone_ …” she turns back to look pointedly at Yuuri, “doesn’t seem to realize how important having a consistent social media presence can be to his career.”

“Minako, not every celebrity is active on social media, I don’t know why you keep insisting that I have to be,” Yuuri said, exasperated with the old argument.

“I just think that it would be good for you to open up a little more with your fans the way Nikiforov does. Little things like interacting with fans from time to time can be really positive for your image and whether you like it or not, this is something that he does much better than you.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m not trying to be Victor,” Yuuri said, darkly, eyes fixed on the mirror as Phichit started spreading one of his mystery lotions on his face. “But fine, whatever, I’ll do some photos for you tomorrow, now can I just enjoy my night off?”

Minako pressed her lips together tightly, clearly not pleased by the response but she decided to let it go. It had been a hard week after all. Hopefully the night out would help Yuuri focus better tomorrow. She let out a breath and tried to let some of the tension go. She did care about Yuuri after all. He wasn’t just her client, he was basically family and ultimately she did just want to see him happy.

“Alright, I’ll let you get on with your evening. I hope you have a good time and I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night,” she said before heading for the door.

He and Phichit said ‘goodnight’ in return before going back to the business at hand.

Once the door clicked behind his manager, Yuuri audibly sighed and almost slumped in the chair.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. In a couple hours I’m sure all your cares will melt away with what Victor has arranged,” Phichit said smiling as he moved on to spreading product in to Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri perked up at that, “Um… what is it he has planned?” he asked unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice and he immediately felt his cheeks go pink.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Phichit said with a smirk. “However, even though you guys can’t go anywhere public, I think he’s managed to get all the bases covered.”

Yuuri had no idea what that was supposed to mean but he also knew his friend wasn’t going to tell him more than that. So he just ralaxed back into the chair, and let Phichit finish doing what he did best.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Yuuri was riding in the back of Phichit’s car, tinted windows doing most of the work of concealing him from outside eyes, though he would still duck down in busy areas that might allow someone to see him through the front windows. He preferred to be more cautious than not, and when it had anything to do with Victor, he was doubly so.

Yuuri was so concerned about not being seen that he wasn’t paying attention to where they were going until they were actually entering someone’s garage.

“Where are we?” Yuuri asked, looking around for some clue that hinted at their location.

“Chris’s house,” Phichit answered.

“Chris?”

“Yeah. He apparently offered up his place as your date location. Only a couple people know either of you aren’t at the studio tonight and it might draw attention if you go back to either of your places,” Phichit shrugged as he said this, putting the vehicle into park. “It isn’t as big as your place, but it’s nice. Just remember we’ll be back around 1am to pick you guys up and take you back to the studio. We’d rather not walk in on anything so we’ll message beforehand but try to be ready to go by then. I know it isn’t that much time, but It’ll be harder to smuggle you back in if we wait any later and you should try to get some sleep before I have to come back with Minako tomorrow.”

Yuuri takes this all in almost absently as he eyes the door on the side of the garage and wondering if Victor is just beyond it or just what exactly his boyfriend has planned.

“Well, are you going to go in or what?” Phichit asks, laughing at him, “Just go through the door and up the stairs.”

“Oh, yeah okay.” Yuuri said, breaking out of his thoughts to get himself together and open the car door. “See you later.” He gave a quick wave to Phichit, before he went up to the door, straightened his jacket, and then opened it.

As Phichit said, there was a short set of stairs to the left that led to another door. He took the stairs, went through the door and found a little entry way with shoes lining the floor. He smiled to see that Chris seemed to have chosen to make his house shoe free.

Living in America this long, he’d gotten used to wearing shoes in most homes but he never felt truly comfortable until he could leave his usual footwear behind for a comfortable pair of slippers. He did this now and then walked the final distance down a short hallway that led to a wide and nicely decorated great room. His head turning automatically when he saw movement coming from the kitchen area.

The smile that immediately rose to his face might as well have been a flood lamp because it was as if Victor could feel it’s brightness from all the way across the room. He turned to see Yuuri almost at once, the smile that rose on his own lips no less bright.

Yuuri didn’t even feel his feet carry him the rest of the way, right into Victor’s waiting arms, their mouths crashing together.

God it felt so good to be able to just be with Victor this way, holding him, kissing him, and knowing they would be safely hidden from any unwanted eyes for at least a few hours. This kind of freedom was priceless for them and Yuuri just wanted to revel in the whole experience.

They stood there for several long minutes, just letting their tongues dance and their hands enjoy the solid reality of each other until, finally, the need to breathe forced them to take a break.

They pulled away slightly, breathing hard and laughing from the lightness they both felt in the moment, still indulging in small kisses to lips, jaws, cheeks or whatever bit of skin was most conveniently in reach.

At some point Yuuri leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder as the other man just held him close.

Yuuri did finally pull back enough to look at Victor properly. Eyebrows rising high at what he saw.

“What are you wearing?” He asked, laughing as he finally took in the bright orange ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron Victor was wearing over his shirt and slacks.

“I should think that’s quite obvious, and it obviously worked, right?” Victor said, taking a few modeling poses to properly show off the gaudy garment.

“As if I wouldn’t have kissed you anyway,” Yuuri said, planting another quick kiss on Victor’s lips for emphasis. “So, what exactly is it you have planned for us tonight anyway? Phichit wouldn’t even give me a hint.”

“Good. I wanted it to be a surprise,” Victor said with a wink and a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I thought about what could possibly be the perfect date night for us, especially given the restrictions we have. It turned out the perfect answer was something that would also be easily within our reach, as long as we had an appropriate place, which Chris has kindly provided.

“I thought the perfect date night for us would be all the things normal people get to do. We’re going to have a private candlelit dinner. Then we have a large tv just over there with a wide variety of movies and video games to entertain us. We can also turn on some music and dance the night away. There’s a fully stocked bar and if the evening should move in a certain direction we can slip away to the guest bedroom.”

Yuuri just stared at the man in front of him for several seconds after he’d finished speaking, simply lost for words. He finally decided that words would be a waste of time and simply kissed his boyfriend again, finally pulling back a couple minutes later and looking into those beautiful blue eyes, “I love you so much, Vitya.”

Victor smiled back, his face incandescent, “I love you too, solnysko.”

They continued to just smile stupidly at each other for a couple more moments before Yuuri finally remembered their surroundings and the reason they were there. “So,” he started, looking around, “What are we eating…” his voice trailed off as he took in a breath and actually paid attention to what he was smelling.

“Smell familiar?” Victor asked, smile wide.

“You didn’t,” Yuuri said, excited.

“Ah, but I did,” Victor replied with a flourish as he turned toward the oven, grabbed a couple mitts, and retrieved a tray with two bowls perched on top.

“They’re on the small side, since we are still in the middle of a shoot, so I made some other sides to go with them, but we’ve made it this far, so I thought we deserved a little celebratory katsudon as a reward. I promise I’ll make full-size ones once we’re completely done. Or you can.”

Yuuri could feel the burn of gathering tears as he was finally overwhelmed by all Victor had done to create a lovely evening for them, away from all the nonsense of stardom, so they could just feel like a normal couple, even if only for a few hours.

“It’s perfect, Vitya,” Yuuri said, smiling at the other man just as a tear did actually fall.

“Oh my darling,” Victor said as he pulled Yuuri back in close, mitts and all, “You deserve it.”

Yuuri shook his head and pulled back slightly, lifting an arm free to cup Victor’s cheek, “No. _We_ deserve it.”

They kissed yet again, this time sweet and full of love.

“Ok, then,” Victor said once they pulled apart once more, still slightly dazed from the latest kiss, “so… umm… I think we should eat before it gets cold.”

It didn’t take more than a couple minutes to get the final preparations made at the small round table by the kitchen. Victor lighting a few more candles and turning on some soft music before turning off the kitchen lights.

They spent the next hour just enjoying the full dinner, eaten between sips of very good champagne as their socked feet teased at each others ankles and calves, but not daring to go beyond so that they could draw out the pleasant buzz of anticipation.

Dessert was served, along with more champagne.

At some point one, or both of their chairs had creeped around the table until they were seated next to each other, even going so far as to feed bites off their own forks to the other.

Once the food was gone Victor stood and put his hand out to Yuuri, “Would you care to dance, my love?”

Yuuri smiled and took the offered hand, “It would be my pleasure.”

The great room was more than spacious enough to allow them to move freely as long as they didn’t try anything too ambitious. They started simple, just a couple of slow dances, a waltz. Then the dancer in Yuuri kicked in and they started to branch out into other styles of ballroom, including their favorites: paso doble and tango. Yuuri made sure to dip Victor often because he knew how much the other man loved it, his smile lighting up the whole room every time as Yuuri held him firm and steady in his arms.

When the music started getting into more popular genres it became more of an impromptu dance contest between them as they leapt, spun, or otherwise gyrated around the room, doing their best to avoid running into any of Chris’ furniture. The laughter started as they attempted something that was supposed to approximate a swing dance and finished with them rolling on the floor after they’d both done their best impression of Irish step dancing.

Victor suggested they try a cossack dance next and got a smack on the shoulder for his trouble as they both lay there trying to recover their breath through the remaining waves of giggles.

“I think we need something a little less strenuous after that,” Yuuri said, finally calming down enough to string a sentence together. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”

Victor agreed readily and they went to look over Chris’s collection. They ended up choosing a romantic comedy neither of them had seen before, deciding that would be the most appropriate for their ‘date night’. They then spent the next couple of hours pointing out all the implausible and ridiculous plot devices while simultaneously asserting it was okay because clearly ‘love conquers all’, and during the boring parts they took the opportunity to make out.

“So, how would you rate it?” Yuuri asked once the movie was over.

“Hmmm, I give it a solid 5.6. You?”

“5.2. I have to take points of for that ridiculous escalator kissing scene. That would be so awkward in real life.”

“True, but on film it looked cute. So, what should we do next?”

Yuuri turned to look Victor in the eye with an obvious glint of mischief, “Didn’t you say he had video games here?”

“Noooooo.... Yuuriiiii.....” Victor whined as he dramatically threw himself down onto Yuuri’s lap, arms spread as if to stop an oncoming vehicle, apparently thinking that holding Yuuri down would prevent his own fate, “You always beat me at video games.”

Yuuri just laughed as he looked down at the silly man lying in his lap. It was a bright and bubbly sound that just made Victor melt to hear it.

“Come on, get up,” Yuuri said, pushing against Victor’s dead weight. “I have an idea that should help balance the odds.”

“Promise?” Victor asked, skeptically.

“I promise,” Yuuri answered, voice laced with affection as he stopped struggling to run his fingers gently through silver strands.

Looking up and seeing the soft look in Yuuri’s eyes, he finally relented. It didn’t really matter if he lost anyway, as long as his Yuuri had a good time. Seeing Yuuri smile was a win all on its own.

Victor lifted himself back off of Yuuri, and then stood up and offered a hand to pull the other man up.

Once standing, Yuuri gestured to the entertainment center, “See if he has Mario Kart and get set up, I’ll be right back.”

A couple minutes later, the game was loaded up and a fresh bottle of champagne was between them with the rule that the winner had to drink.

They quickly lost track of time. Yuuri winning the first several games handily until the extra alcohol starting really taking an effect and pushing Victor into the lead. But it wasn’t long before winning didn’t really matter as they just tried to find the most entertaining ways to knock each around the track, laughing even more as they fell lower and lower on the scoreboard. Yet every time, whoever had the higher score when they finally passed the finish line still took a drink.

“You’re so pretty,” Yuuri said softly.

They were halfway through a race but he’d caught a reflection off of Victor’s hair and had just become mesmerized, no longer making any effort to press the buttons.

“What was that?” Victor asked, still engaged in the game as his character wove back and forth along the track.

Yuuri put his controller down and scooted closer to his boyfriend until they were pressed close against each other. He then put his lips just next to Victor’s ear and spoke softly into it, “You’re so pretty Vitya.”

Victor’s hands stopped moving and a shiver went straight down his spine at both Yuuri’s tone, and the feel of warm breath against the sensitive skin around his ear.

“So so, pretty and I can’t believe you’re all mine,” Yuuri breathed and began to place soft kisses below Victor’s ear and along his jaw.

Victor gave a sigh as he relaxed under Yuuri’s attention, feeling a warm tingling beginning to spread beneath his skin, “All yours, only yours.”

Yuuri shifted so that he could straddle Victor, and looked straight into his beautiful boyfriend’s eyes, “All mine.”

Victor closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss, moving forward ever so slightly to meet Yuuri halfway and –

BANG

There was a loud slam of a door that made them both start and turn their heads in the direction of the sound.

“We’re coming in!” They heard Chris’ voice shout “We hope you’re decent!”

A second later the man himself came into view, followed by Phichit.

“Oh look, they’re actually dressed,” Phichit commented upon spotting the two men still perched on the sofa and staring at the intruders.

“Looks like we got here not a moment too soon either,” Chris said with a smirk, also taking in the scene.

Yuuri, realizing exactly what their position must look like, finally scrambled back out of Victor’s lap.

Victor shot a glare at the men who’d just destroyed his perfect moment, “I thought you were supposed to message us before you came back.”

“We did,” Chris replied, nonplussed, “About thirty times. Where are your phones?”

Soon all eyes were on the pair of phones still sitting on the kitchen counter, forgotten since dinner.

Chris gave them a sympathetic look, “You guys can have a few more minutes to tie things up, but we really do need to get you back.”

Victor did his best to focus on everything that was happening through the buzz of too much champagne and not enough Yuuri. He couldn't help wondering if they really did have to go back. Couldn't they just stay out until morning?

But they did still have to work the next day and Yuuri had his meeting with Minako, and they really should get some sleep before that. Also, if they were out all night and seen coming back in the morning, that just increased the chances of people asking questions about where they were or what they were doing after being out all night and yet no one seeing them. The last thing they needed were more made up stories about them just now, they had enough of their own manufactured lies to deal with already.

Victor apologized for not having more time but Yuuri reassured him that it had still been the most amazing date he'd ever been on. Victor too, had to admit, it had probably been the best he'd ever been on too, but he couldn't help feeling a little unsatisfied in the end. If only they had just a little more time.

He stared silently out the windows of the moving car as Chris drove him back to the studio, wondering if there were some way he could make up for the abrupt ending of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri watched Victor leave ahead of them.

They would be staggering their return and Yuuri would get back about half an hour after Victor. Until then he and Phichit just talked a while about nothing to pass the time. Well, Phichit talked while Yuuri just kind of nodded in response as he listened through the haze of champagne still in his system, replaying moments of their wonderful night together and trying not to be sad it was already over.

Before he knew it though, he was being dropped off right at the private entrance to his trailer, with Phichit’s reminders to rest up and be ready for their arrival in the morning.

The worst of the fuzziness had left his brain in the time since he and Victor said goodbye for the night. It still made his heart ache a little that they’d had to end such a perfect night so soon and so abruptly though.

Phichit waited as he stepped inside the trailer door, so Yuuri gave him a quick wave before closing the door and locking it. He then finally turned to face the room and gave a small shout as he suddenly realized he was not as alone as he expected to be.

There,, stretched out across Yuuri’s bed, lay Victor in nothing but his tiny black underwear.

“Victor! What – “ Yuuri had no idea what to say to this surprise. His heart was still pounding from the shock but he could never truly be disappointed to see the other man.

“Well, I know our date didn’t exactly end they way we wanted, but I figured we could still end the night in a more satisfying way,” Victor said with a wink.

Yuuri knew this was probably a bad idea. It was already really late for one thing and he knew he was almost guaranteed to be exhausted and hung over for his meeting in the morning. He really should just tell Victor to go back to his trailer.

Yes, that’s exactly what he should do.

Instead he quickly pulled off his shirt as he walked straight over to the bed.

Victor rolled onto his back as Yuuri climbed onto the bed and moved in directly over him, looking down into those bright and beautiful eyes, pupils already blown wide as they waited for Yuuri’s next move.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Yuuri said.

 

* * *

 

When he first woke up, Yuuri couldn’t tell if the pounding he was hearing was coming from inside his head or out.

That question was soon answered by the sound of the door opening and Minako’s voice filling the room.

“Yuuri, are you still in bed? I gave you an extra half hour and texted you we were on our way.”

He could hear her going on about how he should be better prepared and more responsible because he ‘didn’t want to be like Nikiforov did he?’ He did his best to block it all out by burying his head under a pillow.

Unfortunately, it was only a few moments later that the woman herself had burst into the room, voice cheerful as she tried to rouse Yuuri, flicking the lights on and making him groan as light seeped in under the cracks of the pillow still over his head.

Then, all suddenly went silent.

For a few moments Yuuri wondered if he’d just been dreaming everything, but no, the light was still too bright around the edges and a moment later Minako spoke again.

“Yuuri, what is that?”

He finally peeked out from under the pillow and saw Minako pointing at his bed, a look of shocked confusion on her face, and Phichit slightly behind her, hand over his mouth seemingly trying to hold in laughter.

“What?” Yuuri asked dumbly as he clumsily made an effort to emerge from the bedding and follow the direction of Minako’s eyes and finger.

He glanced around in confusion, still not sure what was going on.

Minako finally just stepped up next to the bed, leaned over him and plucked something off the pillow just behind him.

“Yuuri, I know for a fact this is not yours, but I have a pretty good idea whose it is. The question is, what is it doing here?”

Minako’s tone and expression had shifted from shock to something like accusation as she dangled the item from her fingertips, just inches from Yuuri’s head. He blinked a couple times as his eyes finally focused on the skimpy black underwear now hanging from his manager’s fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And cliffhanger.  
> We're getting close to the end and the penultimate events will be in the next chapter as well as some artwork!!  
> Let me hear what you think! Your comments really brighten my days!!
> 
> I might end up upping the chapter count by one, I haven't decided if I'm going to do a full epilogue yet, I'll have to see how things go in the final edits
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading. I look forward to sharing the next chapter in a few days!!


	8. So we'll face the rabid crowd together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think what happens next might not be what some are expecting, but that's as it should be XD
> 
> Honestly, the end of the last chapter and what is about to happen are scenes I envisioned when I first came up with the idea for this story. I'm so happy a lot of you found the final scene in the last chapter so amusing because that's really how it was meant to be. Even though they still have a bit of stress and drama to get through with this chapter, remember that this is meant to primarily be a fairly light and funny story and a happy ending is guaranteed!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also please enjoy the wonderful art by [by cutiepurin ](https://cutiepurin.tumblr.com) who did a great job capturing one of the scenes I'd envisioned from this story's inception!!

“Is this Victor’s?” Minako asked, tone both disbelieving and accusatory.

Yuuri just continued to stare, his hungover and still half sleeping brain taking a long time to actually process what he was seeing.

He remembered the night before, finding Victor in his bed and being unable to resist the far too tempting offer before him. Of course they’d both still been rather inebriated, but they’d managed to perform the usual cleanup in their scramble to get Victor back to his trailer before the sun rose. Victor had wrapped himself back in a velvety black robe but had apparently forgotten about the garment he’d originally had underneath. Still, Yuuri wasn’t sure how it had ended up right there on the pillow for everyone to see.

“Yuuri? Are you listening to me? How in the world did Victor’s underwear get on _your_ bed, in _your_ trailer?”

Minako’s words shook him from his dazed thoughts as his eyes shifted from what was in her hand to her face, and then back to that small piece of cloth in her hand, panic rising as the significance of the situation finally hit him. He needed to say something, to do something.

Should he just tell her the truth? Would she believe him? Would she understand? Even if she did, what about the movie? He was under contract to be enemies with Victor? Would she say anything to Victor’s manager? The more people that knew, the higher the risk of things getting out before they were meant to. He needed to keep up the ruse for now, at least until he had time to think things through.

So, what would he do if he _were_ Victor’s enemy? How should he respond to this.

The answer came to him remarkably quick and the actor in him went into action.

A scowl replaced the earlier confusion and panic, and he grabbed the offending garment from Minako in a tight fist as he swung his legs out of the bed.

“I don’t know how it got here, but I’m going to find out.”

He didn’t even look at Minako or Phichit as he stormed down the length of his trailer, still in the boxer briefs and t-shirt he’d apparently managed to put on before falling asleep. He shoved his feet into whatever shoes he’d left there the day before and flung the door open, stepping out into the bright morning.

The area around the trailers was practically bustling with various staff and even a couple other actors going about preparations and activities for the day. He ignored everyone as they stopped and stared after his sudden emergence and their shocked eyes followed his progress as he walked straight over to Victor’s trailer in apparent rage, slamming the door open and disappearing inside.

Minako and Phichit followed in a bit of a scramble as they chased after Yuuri, dashing across the space between trailers, similarly ignoring the stares of those witnessing the spectacle.

They got inside shortly after Yuuri and shut the door behind them, but not before the sound of a raised voice could be heard.

 

 

Yuuri only faltered when he finally caught sight of Victor, sitting in a skimpy silk robe and talking to Chris by the makeup table in the center section of the trailer.

The man was always so stunning and sometimes it just took his breath away.

However, he was quickly reminded of his purpose as he saw Victor and Chris turn towards him, surprise clear on their faces.

“Yuuri, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Victor asked with a casual air, as he saw Minako and Phichit stepping into his trailer as well.

“I’d like you to explain this!” Yuuri, not quite shouting, but voice definitely carrying throughout the trailer. “What the hell was your underwear doing in my trailer and IN MY BED?”

The lack of any outward show of surprise was a sign of just how good an actor Victor was, as was Yuuri’s seemingly barely contained rage.

“Was this supposed to be some kind of joke? Did you think sneaking into my trailer and leaving something like this around would be funny?” Yuuri continued, not noticing that the door had opened again.

Victor’s eyes shifted briefly to whoever had just entered, then quickly returned to Yuuri and what was in his hand before finally giving a bit of a smirk and a shrug as he turned his eyes to the side in a show of nonchalance.

“Well, it wasn’t _quite_ intentional. I’m afraid that I had too much to drink last night and when I returned I got a little confused about which trailer was mine. It seems your door wasn’t locked properly and I was almost settled for bed before I realized I was in the wrong place. I often sleep in the nude you see, and I suppose I just missed that particular item when I tried to gather everything to go back to my own trailer. So you see, it was simply an honest mistake, but I have to admit it is rather amusing, don’t you think?”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t think so,” Yuuri responded, not letting his anger flag at the explanation.

Victor just shrugged again, as if it didn’t really matter to him what Yuuri thought, “Oh well, I guess we can’t all be blessed with a sense of humor. Would you at least mind returning my property then?” He said, reaching out a hand towards Yuuri to accept back the underwear still clutched in Yuuri’s fist.

“Seriously? That’s all you have to say? Fine, have them back if that’s all you care about!”

With those words he flung the underwear in Victor’s direction and they landed right on Victor’s head, a piece of the fabric hanging across one eye.

Victor simply took his outstretched hand and plucked the piece of cloth off his face before smiling sweetly at Yuuri, and saying a cheerful “Thank you.”

Yuuri glared at the man before him for a couple more seconds before letting out a sound of angry and disgusted exasperation, throwing his hands in the air before just turning around and storming back past everyone and back out of the trailer, across the space outside that seemed to have gained even more of a crowd in the last few minutes, though he was hardly paying any attention to his surroundings at that point.

He entered his own trailer, went straight into the large bathroom, locked the door and promptly freaked out.

 

* * *

 

It took a while before Yuuri was able to register the sounds coming from the bathroom door, but finally he recognized Phichit’s worried voice calling to him.

“Yuuri, please open the door. Everything’s going to be fine. Yuuri? Can you hear me? Please let me in? Or just talk to me. Please, let me help you okay.” There was a pause, but then the voice was back again, “Yuuri, if you can hear me just listen to my voice and breathe with me okay? Listen to me and breathe.”

Yuuri just stayed curled up on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, heart pounding as he gasped for breath, head buzzing and thoughts out of control, but he did hear as his friend began to count out to help Yuuri breathe. For a while nothing changed but bit by bit his breathing almost automatically began to even out and follow the rhythm Phichit set for him and, he felt his body slowly begin to let go of some of the tension of the panicked state he’d been in, his mind latching onto his friend’s voice and the rhythm of each breath in and out.

He lay there a while longer, just breathing to the steady count of Phichit’s voice before finally finding enough of his own voice to say his friends name.

“Yuuri?” Phichit said, instantly responding, “Yuuri, are you okay? Can you let me in?”

Yuuri opened his eyes a bit, and blinked at the light, “Minako?”

“She’s not here, she’s working on getting them to reschedule today’s shooting so you can recover. Don’t worry, you don’t have to go back out there today, she’ll take care of everything, all you have to do is rest.”

“V- Victor?” He asked next, voice wavering. What must Victor think of him for the way he’d handled the situation. He should have found a better way. Why did he have to make such a ridiculous spectacle out of everything. He could have found a better way.

“He’s worried about you. He wants to talk to you as soon as you’re able, but he wants you to know he thinks you did a great job this morning and that everything’s going to be okay, and that he loves you.”

Yuuri lay there and processed what his friend just told him. He was torn between his firm belief that he’d just made a mess of everything and the fact that he trusted both Victor and Phichit completely.

He did know that he wanted to talk to Victor. He really wanted to see him, but doubted that would be possible.

He took a few more deep breaths, gathered his strength and finally pushed himself up to a sitting position. A few more moments and he was able to stand and move over to the door.

“I want to talk to Victor,” he said to his friend. He didn’t want to open the door just yet. He probably looked like a wreck, and though it wasn’t anything Phichit hadn’t seen before, he didn’t feel ready to expose himself.

“I have you’re phone here, he said Yakov is out taking care of things too, so he should be able to answer. Chris and I will let you know if either comes back before you’re done.”

Yuuri unlocked the door and opened it enough for Phichit to hand him his phone. He took it and locked the door again.

He moved farther in and sat down on the toilet lid. He didn’t let himself think about it for more than a second before making the call. It rang once and connected.

“Yuuri! Darling! Are you okay?”

Yuuri smiled in spite of himself at the concern in Victor’s voice, at how much the other man cared, even in the worst moments. With only one sentence, Victor still made everything better.

“I’m doing better now, but you know you’re not supposed to say my name on the phone.”

“I know solnysko, I’m sorry, I’m just – Are you sure you’re okay? Phichit said you’d locked yourself in the bathroom.”

Yuuri sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, still swollen and tear-streaked. “Yeah, I did, but I’m okay now. It helps hearing your voice. I wish I could see you. I’m so sorry about this morning, you must have been so confused and I know I made such a huge scene, I should have dealt with it better, found a different way – “

“Darling, no, it’s fine. I understood what must have happened as soon as you showed me that underwear, and Phichit confirmed it after. You did so well under the circumstances and stayed in the character we created for this shoot. It was my fault you were put in that position. I should have been more careful during cleanup. I’m sorry I didn’t make sure I had absolutely everything with me when I left.”

“No, it isn’t all your fault, I should have helped too, I should have checked the bed more carefully. We’re in this together right?”

“You’re right love, we are. I’ll accept sharing the blame, just don’t take it all on yourself okay? You did the best you could in the circumstances and it looks like it worked, our managers still seem to be completely convinced we hate each other.”

Though his final statement was clearly meant to highlight a victory, there was an unmistakable air of sadness behind it.

“Do you think we should just tell them the truth? Would they believe us?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t know. If so, Yakov would probably yell at me so much the rest of his hair would probably fall out immediately after,” he said with a mirthless laugh. “I sometimes wonder if they could help us, but I’m not sure. It’s in their best interest to keep the rivalry up because of the publicity and money it brings in, especially now. I just don’t think I could take it if Yakov continued to push me into acting like I hate you while knowing how much you mean to me, simply out of interest for my career.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to believe Minako would support me and help us, but there’s that part of me that isn’t sure either. And if they don’t support us for any reason, it might be harder to come clean to everyone later.”

There were several long moments of silence as they both processed this old problem. They’d only talked about it once before but the conclusions had been the same. They both wanted to be honest to more people, but with the media and their careers, there were just so many ways something could go wrong. Even now, it felt like they were playing with fire every day, and the events of this morning just proved that.

“Victor, do you think what happened this morning is going to be in the news?”

“Hmmm, I don’t think so,” Victor replied, “It was only our managers and Chris and Phichit that actually know what happened, wasn’t it? And I’m pretty sure no one outside heard it.”

“I don’t really remember, I was just focused on confronting you, I didn’t pay attention to anyone else, but I hope you’re right.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t paying much attention either. I saw Yakov as he entered and then everything went kind of crazy when you left, but I don’t remember seeing anyone else. There will probably be rumors though, since so many people did see you enter and leave my trailer, but I’m sure we can deal with those. What I want to focus on right now is you. Are you going to be okay?”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he thought the question over, assessing himself in the moment. He did feel a lot better after talking to Victor, but he also felt drained.

“I feel better, but I’ll be glad if we really don’t have to film today.”

“Don’t worry, love. Our managers will take care of it. You should get some rest. I’ll try and talk to you again tonight, otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yuuri’s heart ached, both from how good Victor was to him, and how hard it was being so close but so far away. No matter how much support Victor always gave him, it was never the same as actually being in his arms.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said softly, knowing he had to end the call, “I love you!”

“I love you too, solnysko.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri ended up sleeping for most of Saturday, but did managed to get a bit of business taken care of with Minako.

Shooting resumed promptly on Sunday. The routine was familiar but something in the atmosphere of those around him seemed off. He supposed the story of his enraged storming over to Victor’s trailer had gotten around. He probably should have expected a bit of awkwardness from people as a result.

He did his best to ignore it and threw himself into the work as usual. The scenes they were shooting today were pretty simple, mostly dialogue, and a lot of close ups, so there was an over abundance of makeup touchups between takes. All in all it was a pretty bland day.

That changed just after Ciao Ciao called cut for the final time and asked both Victor and Yuuri into his office. That was the first clue something was wrong. The next was Victor’s grim expression as he nodded in response to the request.

“What’s this about?” Yuuri asked confused. Their director never asked them to meet together and had always done his best to keep he and Victor separated whenever possible.

“I’ll explain in my office,” was the only reply he received.

The final sign that something was very wrong was when he walked in and discovered the producer, Josef Karpisek, and both their managers were also in attendance. Mr. Feltsman looked stern and sour as usual, but Minako had a clear look of concern in her eyes. It took everything he had not to turn to Victor for some kind of reassurance or explanation.

Celestino closed the door firmly behind him then moved to stand next to their producer.

Their director cleared his throat before taking in the room and speaking, his tone carefully neutral and solemn. “So I’ll get right to the point, some of you have already heard, but it seems some details of yesterday’s incident were leaked to the media.”

Yuuri felt all the blood drain from his face and his stomach dropped.

“Unfortunately, when Mr. Feltsman entered the trailer during the confrontation, there was a staff member accompanying him who also heard everything that happened. The story quickly worked it’s way through the grapevine from there and someone took it upon themselves to share a version of the story with a large celebrity gossip publication. The way the story was presented and the apparent misinformation that was included has resulted in huge backlash on social media and so we have asked you all here so we can discuss the best way to deal with these circumstances.”

Celestino finished speaking and then nodded to the producer, obviously giving him the floor.

“I met with studio heads this morning to discuss this issue. We are looking into who talked to the media and options for how we will deal with them. With regards to yesterday’s incident, we all know that making certain demonstrations of the rivalry between our two stars here, was specified in the contract. Up to this point all concerned have been satisfied in how you’ve executed this expectation. However, we were also aware of certain risks this approach could have. With the new developments resulting from yesterday’s incident, it has been decided that future demonstrations for the media will be halted and all direct expressions regarding the rivalry should also end.

However, we also need to respond to the current situation, so we are asking that you both prepare statements regarding the incident and the resultant controversy. From there, filming is set to continue as scheduled, as well as future publicity, though focus will no longer be on the rivalry between the two of you. We’re asking that you prepare the statements tonight so that we can make them public by tomorrow.”

The producer took a deep breath after delivering this information to the silent room and his expression softened slightly, “Obviously, I’m very sorry it has come to this, you have both worked very hard and I’m sure the media attention has been difficult to deal with. You are both doing great work and we are aware of your professionalism on set, despite everything. We still believe in this movie, and in you as our stars and are ready to support you in this situation. We feel that in time both the media and the fans will move on and this incident will be largely forgotten.”

Yuuri’s head was buzzing with everything that had just been said, barely able to take it all in. What exactly had been reported? What were people saying about it? Why hadn’t he heard anything about this until now?

Actually, he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that last question. If he’d known earlier, he isn’t sure he’d have been able to get through the day’s filming. Those close to him would be aware of this as well and while a part of him wanted to be angry at being left out of the loop, his rational mind knew they did the right thing.

This news also explained the strained atmosphere of everyone on set that day.

He realized he’d gotten lost in his head and missed what was being said when he heard his name repeated several times from beside him.

He turned to see Victor looking at him.

“Yuuri, I think it would be best if we work on the statements together so as to be sure everything matches up.”

Yuuri looked into his boyfriend’s face for several seconds, still trying to process everything. Victor’s face was carefully neutral, but he could see that there was deep concern in his eyes. It was understandable, once everything sank in Yuuri would probably freak out again, but at the moment he was just so overwhelmed and confused he just felt rather numb.

He swallowed hard, gathering his thoughts enough to form a response, “Yeah, um, okay. That’s probably a good idea.”

If anyone was surprised by this decision, no one showed it.

Arrangements were made and a few final points discussed before they all left the office. It was decided that they would view the dailies together in Victor’s trailer again, and prepare the statements afterwards. First, however, they would have a little time to rest.

Minako followed Yuuri into his trailer, closing the door behind them and waiting for Yuuri to sit before speaking.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He didn’t answer right way. He rubbed his face in his hands, breathing deeply for a few seconds before he finally looked over at his manager, “Show me the article they wrote.”

He didn’t want to see it, he didn’t want to know, but if they were expected to respond, he needed to know exactly what they were facing.

With a resigned sigh, Minako pulled out her phone and pulled up the article in question, handing it to Yuuri. He took it with a surprisingly steady hand and began to read.

 

* * *

 

# Simmering Rivalry set to Explode

**Insider reports incident Involving Nikiforov breaking into costar Katsuki’s trailer during a drunken spree and Katsuki’s threats of violence in retaliation**

_In breaking celebrity news, we obtained information of a shocking incident that occurred Saturday morning involving Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki on studio property as they prepared for a day of filming._

_It was reported to us from several sources that on the morning in question, Katsuki suddenly left his trailer and entered Nikiforov’s in a seeming rage. Loud voices were heard within and a short time later Katsuki was seen leaving again and returning to his own trailer. Within an hour, shooting for the scenes involving both actors were cancelled for the day._

_We were able to obtain a description of events from within the trailer and what we’ve learned is both shocking and disturbing._

_It seems the trigger for this incident was Katsuki discovering his rival costar’s undergarment in his trailer that morning. Clearly angry, he went to confront Nikiforov directly. It is reported that Nikiforov admitted being extremely drunk and deciding it would be funny to unlawfully break into Katsuki’s trailer while he was away for the evening, as a prank. While we have no direct reports of what the inside of Katsuki’s trailer looked like, there is suspicion that other parts of the trailer had been left in considerable disarray suggesting possible vandalism. We do know that Nikiforov did in fact climb into Katsuki’s bed nude before finally deciding to return to his own trailer, and at that time left the undergarment – one of the classic black thongs the star is well known for favoring – behind. It is unknown if leaving the garment was intentional or not._

_Katsuki, having been out late and apparently drinking as well, did not immediately notices what had been done to his trailer. However, when his manager and stylist arrived the next morning, discovering the mess that had been left behind and the abandoned undergarment which made it clear who had caused the chaos._

_As a result Katsuki flew into an immediate rage and went to confront Nikiforov. Recent incidents have shown that Katsuki has been easily goaded into anger by his costar before, both on set and on social media._

_Upon entering the trailer, we were told that strong words were used, accusing Nikiforov of his wrongdoing. When the other actor apparently made light of the situation Katsuki lost control of his temper and threatened harm on the other actor while throwing objects in his direction before finally storming out of the trailer._

_It is with shock and disappointment that we have heard of these events involving two of Hollywood’s most beloved stars. It is hard to believe that we are seeing possibly criminal acts on the part of Nikiforov and potential violence from Katsuki, the likes of which neither has ever been involved in according to public record._

_We have to seriously question the studio’s motivation to put them together after we’ve seen such horrifying results. Was this the reason the stars had been kept apart for so long or is this project the trigger for their expressing this deep aggression they clearly have for each other? Will the studio move forward with the project after these events? And what will the stars have to say for themselves once these events come to light?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, the media got ahold of a twisted up version of events. How will fans react? What will be Yuuri's and Victor's responses? How will the movie do in the end? Will they ever come out to their managers or the world? All shall be revealed in the next chapter! Looking forward to sharing it with you all!!
> 
> So, I'm pretty sure this is going to end up as 10 chapters in the end, but expect the resolution in the next update. I might be a bit later with the next but I'll do my best to get it up quickly for you.
> 
> Thank you for all your awesome comments!! Please keep sharing your reactions and thoughts with me, they give me life!!


	9. Because I love you, and you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's end this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!! I'm so so sorry to keep you waiting! I really wanted to get this out sooner but I've been super busy and exhausted this week and I also wanted to do the best I could to make this chapter a good conclusion for you all. 
> 
> Now there will be one more kind of epilogue chapter as well, fingers crossed I can get that out soon. 
> 
> I'm also behind in responding to comments so I'll try to catch up in the next day or two.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter though. I admit to being kind of nervous. After how well received this story has been, I really want to end it in a satisfying way. I really hope I succeeded! Please enjoy!!

**_@yuurisgirl:_** NOOOOOOO!!!! I can’t believe this is happening!!! This can’t be real!! Tell me this isn’t real!! I know our sweetheart Yuuri would never attack someone! I don’t believe it!!!

 ** _@dancefever:_** This is definitely not the kind of fighting I asked for. Bring back the swords!!!!! #bringbacktheswords

     Reply from **_@dancefever:_** to be clear, I don’t want them to really fight each other with swords, I just want more of that fight scene. They’re both great at choreographed fights and that’s what we all really want to see, not this exaggerated tabloid drama.

 ** _@silversunbeam:_** What is this?? I’m so confused. None of this is true right?

 ** _@katsuki4ever:_** Honestly Yuuri seems totally justified in his anger. You don’t break into someone’s private property and expect someone to just be okay with it. Probably was all smug about it too, who wouldn’t want to throw something at his arrogant face?

 ** _@unmatchedsocks:_** Looks like someone needs some anger management classes. It’s one thing to be mad but if he’s seriously throwing things and stuff he needs help.

 ** _@blueyedream:_** I am very suspicious of all this. That article reeks of lies. Hopefully we’ll get more info soon. I’d really like to see what **@victornikiforov** and **@yuurikatsuki** have to say. I may not like katsuki but I’ll trust him before some dumb tabloid.

 ** _@ykfan01:_** Why is no one talking about the fact that Victor’s *UNDERWEAR* was in Yuuri's trailer???? I mean, who just leaves their underwear in someone else’s place?

     Reply from **_@yuurisbestboy:_** And what happened to said underwear??

          Reply from **_@nmbr1vnfan:_** someone should totally write a fic answering these questions ;)

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, going over the dailies that evening did not take long, as the writing and rewriting of their statements took a fair amount of time as they discussed how much should be revealed and what kind of approach each should take. They had someone from PR and their managers to help them and give final approval, but much of the work on the statements was done between Yuuri and Victor themselves. Everyone seemed to forget about the rivalry in the interest of getting through the current challenge.

In the end, they decided to be as honest as possible. They kept with Victor’s story of entering Yuuri’s trailer by mistake, but the events in the trailer remained unchanged from what actually happened.

Once the statements were complete, they were posted onto their official Facebook pages and then were linked to from their other social media sites in order to spread them as quickly as possible.

 

**Victor Nikiforov**

_Many of you have seen the article addressing events that took place on Saturday morning. Unfortunately the publication in question, did nothing to verify the information contained in their slanderous article and took information based on hearsay and rumor and reported as fact. As a celebrity in the public eye, I am used to there being any number of rumors about me and what I do, and I generally prefer to ignore them. However the accusations brought against my costar, Yuuri Katsuki, and I are too serious to simply let pass, so I want to explain the situation from my perspective._

_I do admit to having been drinking on Friday night and I was still considerably under the influence when I was dropped off at the studio by my long time friend and stylist Chris Giacometti. Somehow, in my drunken state, I mistakenly entered Mr. Katsuki's trailer, which had not been locked properly. As the layout of our trailers is not dissimilar, I did not realize my mistake right away and had already disrobed and begun to settle down to sleep before finally noticing my unfamiliar surroundings. I quickly gathered my things and left the trailer otherwise undisturbed. However, it seems that the underwear I had been wearing accidently got left behind, which is what Mr. Katsuki's staff discovered the next morning._

_Mr. Katsuki was understandably upset at the discovery and came to confront me on the matter. I regret to say I made light of the situation in the moment and disregarded my costar's anger, for which I have since apologized. However, at no time did Mr. Katsuki threaten violence and I was in no fear for my safety from him. When I asked for the return of the underwear, he did throw them towards me in understandable frustration, but there was no intent to do harm and at no point would I say he lost his temper. Though upset, he remained in control throughout the encounter, despite a somewhat flippant approach on my part. I do not feel his behavior was in any way inappropriate for the situation._

_These event’s can be corroborated by both our managers and stylists who happened to witness them._

_To finish, I would like to offer my apologies again to Mr. Katsuki and all our fans for my carelessness which was the initial cause of this situation. I am sorry to have caused you undue concern and anger on either of our behalfs. I hope to do better in the future and will take this as a learning experience. Thank you all for your support and love! I hope to continue to be deserving of it in the future._

 

 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

_I know many of my fans and followers must be very concerned and even angry after having read the recent article that was published regarding events that took place on Friday night and Saturday morning. I too was dismayed to see what should have been an almost insignificant incident, blown out of proportion so dramatically. I have had experience with rumors and tabloids before, but these false claims are so egregious that they must be countered. I hope to share my side regarding all that happened during this time and clear up some of the confusion regarding the events reported in the article._

_On Friday night I had gone out to enjoy a free evening with a friend. I had a fair amount to drink and returned to my trailer very late after being driven back by my friend. I entered my trailer and fell asleep not long after. The next morning, I awoke to the arrival of my manager and my stylist. It was shortly after her arrival that my manager saw the underwear in my bed, which I had not noticed the previous night._

_It seemed fairly obvious who they belonged to and the combination of the shock, and being both hungover and slightly sleep deprived prompted me to act without sufficient consideration of my actions. I immediately went to Mr. Nikiforov’s trailer to confront him. I admit to being angry and raising my voice. I even threw the underwear at him in my emotional state. However, no other object of any kind was thrown at any point. I also never threatened any harm to Mr. Nikiforov. I have no desire to cause another person physical harm and my costar is no exception to that. Once I had expressed my anger and returned the garment that triggered the incident, I simply left the trailer and returned to my own. These events can easily be confirmed by both our managers and stylists who witnessed this scene._

_I am not proud of my behavior that day and feel that the discovery of the garment could have been handled in a more mature and reasonable way. I also accept the explanation and apology that Mr. Nikiforov has offered regarding his actions. It is in part my fault, for not having locked the entrance of my trailer properly which allowed him access to begin with. I also know that in the dark, if one is not paying enough attention it would be easy to mistake the two trailers. After having consumed a significant amount of alcohol, I can imagine that it would be much easier to make such a mistake._

_I would like to offer my own apologies to Mr. Nikiforov and to all my fans for my behavior. Had I acted in a more rational manner I’m sure this confusion could have been avoided. I know this situation has caused a great deal of anger and shock for all our fans. I apologize for that and hope to learn from this experience and do better in the future. I am continually grateful for all your support and love and hope to continue to be worthy of it in the future._

 

* * *

 

 ** _@silversunbeam:_** Thank you _@victornikiforov_ and _@yuurikatsuki_ for your detailed explanations, it makes so much more sense

 ** _@windyweather:_** I have no idea what to believe anymore, it’s all just beyond crazy at this point.

 ** _@victorsvixen:_** I’m so relieved right now! I don’t know if everything they said is true, but I’m way more willing to believe Victor, and even Yuuri, before that trash article.

 ** _@myvictor4ever:_** Come on how stupid do they think we are? there’s no way this is the whole story. Someone’s lying or hiding something

 ** _@yuurisbestboy:_** Awwww he gave the undies back…. or did he? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

     Reply from **_@ykfan01:_** And did Yuuri really leave the door unlocked “by accident?”

          Reply from **_@nmbr1vnfan:_** So, if his manager and stylist hadn’t shown up none of this drama would have happened and Yuuri could have just held onto them or returned them when visiting Victor’s trailer later ;)

               Reply from **_@yuurisbestboy:_** Imagine if Victor was still in the bed when they arrived

                    Reply from **_@ykfan01:_** OMG That would be hilarious

 

* * *

 

Once the statements were released the story gained even more attention and many media outlets were eager to do interviews and get further comment on the events. However, from that point, both stars became essentially inaccessible to all media. Their managers and PR people dealt with all the requests by denying every single one, and only offered up their own copied and pasted statements corroborating what had been said by the stars themselves.

Social media had a field day as outrage and rumor continued to fly, everyone with a slightly different take on events.

The stars themselves ignored it all. They continued to post occasionally sharing the kinds of information they had before this movie shoot had started, and they made a point of saying nothing about each other. They also never engaged directly with what others said and didn’t read most of the replies, trusting their staff to let them know if anything was worthy of their attention.

Ultimately, Yuuri was grateful for the reprieve from playing out the ridiculous rivalry for the public anymore, at least for the time being, but he also couldn’t quite shake the sense of guilt he felt. He’d replayed that morning over in his head so many times and though everyone around him assured him repeatedly that he did nothing wrong, Victor and Phichit most of all, he knew that had he just reacted just a little differently, the ‘scandal’ would never have happened.

Of course, they couldn’t completely let down the pretense, everyone they worked with still believed them to be essentially enemies, so they couldn’t exactly act like friends, and the studio itself still intended to cash in on the rivalry angle. Instead, they focused on the work. Yuuri was truly glad for this at least. It was too much trying to play two characters at once, but now, just being able to focus on his character for the movie he could give himself over to it completely and be proud of what he accomplished each day.

He and Victor still got together whenever they could manage it, though they were more cautious now.

In this way the remainder of filming passed without incident. There were a few issues with security during the two weeks they were working on location, but nothing major as the studio had paid to keep security high overall.

Before they knew it, the final day came and Ciao Ciao called it a wrap midway through the afternoon. Actors and staff shook hands and congratulated each other on the hard work. Even Victor and Yuuri took the opportunity to share a quick handshake.

 

 

 ** _@yuurikatsuki:_** Just wrapped filming today. It was a challenging project on many levels, but I’m proud of the work everyone put in and I hope you will all enjoy the final product when it’s released next year!

     Reply from **_@katsuki4ever:_**  Congratulations!! I just know it's going to be awesome!

     Reply from  _ **@katsuluver02:**_ Can't wait to see those sexy intense glares I just know you'll be sending Victor's way!! Looks can't kill, but you still slay!!

 

 ** _@victornikiforov:_** That’s a wrap! Hard to believe it’s over already. Really excited to see how it turns out though. Everyone worked hard and I’m sure it’s going to be amazing once it’s finished!! Please come out and support this movie next year!!

     Reply from  ** _@silversunbeam:_**  I can't wait!! How am I supposed to wait that long???

     Reply from  ** _@myvictor4ever:_** So excited!!!Really hope to see you kick Katsuki's butt on screen!!

 

After that, all they could do was wait for the movie to be released.

They kept busy though and the time flew by. They each filmed a couple other movies and even did some voice acting for animated features. They continued their habit of sneaking off together, trying to be content with continuing to keep the relationship secret yet holding onto that unspoken hope that once the movie was released they’d be able to find a way to reveal to the world and the people close to them that they were, in fact, together and as far from enemies as it was possible to be.

 

* * *

# ”MORTAL ALLIES” RELEASE ANNOUNCED AND THE TRAILER IS AMAZING!

_After months of anticipation we finally got a name and a first look at the feature film staring two of Hollywood’s biggest stars: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. Even though filming was riddled with drama and controversy, it looks like the actor’s promises of something great may be worth something. The trailer’s never tell the whole story, but I’m definitely excited!_

_Let’s take a closer look at what was revealed in the trailer and break it down. [READ MORE]_

 

* * *

# ”MORTAL ALLIES” OPENS TO RECORD TICKET SALES AND SOLD OUT THEATRES ACROSS THE COUNTRY

_It all goes to show that a little drama is good for business. After a tempestuous start to filming a year ago, some worried that this movie would never get made or that the controversy that sprang up would discourage fans from watching. However, the results of this weekend show that all the drama only helped propel Mortal Allies to astounding success. But don’t be fooled, while the drama may have encouraged anticipation in those eager to see what these two famous rivals, Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, and their equally famous rivalry, would create, it is the sheer quality of both the acting and the production that will keep audiences coming back for more._

_It seems that even under the such trying circumstances, both stars were able to work together better than anyone expected. The intensity of their on-screen chemistry certainly blew this film reviewer away, and I, like so many out there, are now eager to know if there’s any chance for a sequel, because now that we’ve had a taste of the Katsuki - Nikiforov duo, and all that it can deliver, I don’t think anyone would say no to a second serving._

 

* * *

 

 ** _@yuurikatsuki:_** Thank you everyone who has gone out to see #MortalAllies. I think it turned out better than I could have guessed. Big thanks to all the cast and crew, and our wonderful director _@ciaociaoc_ for making it possible and to all the fans who have supported us!!

     Reply from **_@dancefever:_** OMG that first fight scene!!!!! I’m DEAD!! Just WOW!!! I can’t even… alsdjflsjfsdjflsa!!!!! #mysoulhasascended #mortalallies #victuuri

     Reply from **_@yuurisbestboy:_** Wow, that chemistry between you and Victor was ELECTRIC!!! Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell us about??? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - #Victuuri

    Reply from **_@katsuki4ever:_** I’ve seen it three times already and I love it!!!! I never thought I’d love a movie with _@victornikiforov_ in it but damn if this didn’t prove me wrong!!

     Reply from **_@ykfan01:_** Sequel please!!! Pretty pretty please!!! You and Victor are unbelievable together!! I really hope that filming wasn’t so traumatic you won’t do it again. I NEED MOAR!!!!! #VICTUURI

     Reply from **_@thedancerfan01:_** You did such an amazing job!! I’m so proud!!

 

 ** _@victornikiforov:_** I’m blown away by all the support you guys have shown for #MortalAllies. We couldn’t have done it without you! Of course we also had a great cast and crew that worked hard every day. Big shout out to _@ciaociaoc_ for making the vision of this movie a reality!

     Reply from **_@blueyedream:_** No. Thank You!! I can’t believe how much I liked it! I think I need a moment…

     Reply from **_@stayclosetome:_** I’m blown away!! Your performance was absolutely inspiring!!!

     Reply from **_@nmbr1vnfan:_** I have to say it: You and Katsuki look DAMN GOOD on screen together!!! #victuuri

     Reply from **_@silversunbeam:_** That was SO GOOD!!!! SO SO GOOD!!! I’m so happy!! I’m crying!!!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was nervous as he waited in a small dressing room, backstage in the tv studio.

It wasn’t his first time here, or in places very similar to it, and it wouldn’t be the last, but he was nervous every single time. Doing publicity for his movies was always his least favorite part of the job.

Junkets were the worst, of course. Hours upon hours of press asking the same questions again and again. For this movie, there had been the inevitable questions about the rivalry and the “thong thing” – or even “thong fling” – as people online had taken to calling the incident from so many months ago, and for some reason reporters just love saying the phrases.

Of course, they’d prepared and practiced answers to these kind of questions beforehand but that didn’t really make having to listen to repeated comments about it again and again any easier.

Now that the movie was released, they were both hitting the talk show circuit. Both of them were scheduled to do many of the same shows but generally on different days. Despite the positive reaction to their onscreen appearance together, people still seemed to insist on keeping them apart and keeping the rivalry angle alive. He’d really been hoping they could start to tone all that down now but that looked like it was going to be more difficult than he’d thought.

Tonight was one of the biggest appearances he’d be doing. He was the primary guest on what most considered to be the most popular late night talk show in the country. He’d been on several times before and got along well with the host but despite all that, the fact that everything was recorded in front of a live audience and then played to millions of viewers across the country never ceased to really raise his anxiety levels.

To make matters worse, this week the show was doing a special series in which everything was being broadcast live instead of being prerecorded, as part of their lead up to the holidays.

Another wrinkle the show had added was that all the guests that week were meant to be a surprise for the audience, so nobody would know who was coming on until they actually walked out on stage. This didn’t bother Yuuri so much, he wasn’t going to like going out there and dealing with the crowd in any case, them knowing he was coming or not, didn’t really make much of a difference where he was concerned.

As he waited, he tried to calm his nerves by thinking of Victor and their plans for the holidays. They’d been so busy, they hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks now and had had to be satisfied with texts and phone calls when they could fit them in. He was really looking forward to being able to hold and be held by Victor again.

Just as he managed to relax slightly in thoughts of his boyfriend, there was a knock at the dressing room door and a staff member warned him that it was almost time.

He stood and stepped out of the dressing room into the chaos of staff scrambling back and forth to make sure everything runs smoothly. It was always a bit hectic at things like this, but he supposed the live aspect made it more so.

He could feel his heart pounding in anticipation of walking out there in front of the crowd and his stomach gave an unpleasant flip. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he did this, he never got used to it. It would be better once he got out there though. He could focus on the host and the questions, it would almost be like another performance, almost. Leo de la Iglesia was a good host though, and never failed to make guests feel comfortable. At 26, he was by far younger than anyone else in a similar positions, and his selection had shocked a lot of people, but he’d proven himself repeatedly through his ability to create a good rapport with almost everyone, and managing a perfect balance between keeping the audience entertained while letting the guests shine.

Yuuri followed the staff member through the backstage area, doing his best to take slow deep breaths and not think too hard about what was out there waiting for him. The staff member stopped him just out of view of the stage but he could hear Leo’s voice as he greeted the audience and prepared to introduce the evenings guest.

“Welcome back everyone and I have to say that tonight’s show is going to be special. We’ve already seen a lot of talent grace our stage during this special week but we think you will be truly surprised and pleased to see who we have for you here tonight. Despite scheduling difficulties we were able to arrange this very exciting surprise for you, but rather than keep you in suspense let me just bring them out here. Everyone, please welcome tonights very special guests!!”

Yuuri barely heard the announcement focus on the staff member who waved him forward. His stomach had just enough time to give one more flip before his feet were moving on auto-pilot and carrying him out onto the brightly lit stage.

He lifted his arm to wave as the audience came into view and with his appearance cheers and screams filled the air.

Everything started just as it always did on these shows but as he took a couple more steps he heard the excitement change in pitch and intensity. He saw people covering their mouths and eyes shot back and forth quickly between looking at him to something on the other end of the stage.

His own eyes followed theirs as he turned to the side and saw Victor standing, arm raised in a similar attitude, and turning to look at where he stood as well.

He felt himself freeze in shock and the look in Victor’s eyes at that moment probably matched that in his own as they both stared at each other and wondered if this was real or some kind of nightmare.

His view was interrupted as Leo stepped in between them arms raised in greeting to them both as if to embrace them from a distance, “Welcome gentlemen! Welcome! Please, please, come have a seat here, it’s so good to see you.”

Breaking slightly from his daze Yuuri walked toward the host almost automatically, giving him a stiff handshake with a forced smile before moving towards the chairs set up by the wide desk, and watched Victor do much the same as he just had. They spared a short, uncertain glance towards each other before giving a final wave towards the audience and sitting down, Yuuri between the host on his left and Victor on his right.

Yuuri was past the point of feeling at this moment. He had no idea what was happening. He felt lost and numb, like he was standing in the middle of a dream, unable to believe anything was real and having no idea what was about to happen next.

He was vaguely aware of Leo doing his best to calm the crowd and Yuuri turned out towards the audience blankly, not really able to see them because all his awareness was on the man next to him and the single question that was blaring in his head on repeat: ‘What do I do?’

This was not a situation either of them considered ever happening. He had no idea how it _had_ happened. The show must have kept their plans secret from their managers as well as everyone else because it was never part of the plan for them to do any kind of promotion together.

He broke from this buzz of thoughts as Leo turned his attention back to them, the audience mostly silent now, eager to hear and see what would happen next.

“Gentlemen, thank you for being here with us tonight. I’m sure this has come as much of a shock to you as it has to the audience but we hope that by the end it will be a worthwhile experience for all.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he was meant to respond to this, and from the silence at his side, it seemed Victor didn’t have anything to say at that moment either.

Leo picked up on their hesitation and was quick to fill in the space however, “Your latest movie was just released in theaters last week and the reaction from audiences and critics alike has already been tremendous. It was a wild ride of humor, excitement, and some intense drama. I know I enjoyed it immensely, how about our audience?”

A roar of cheers rang out from the audience and Yuuri turned to look smiling at them automatically in gratitude for their support.

“It’s obvious you both put a lot of work and passion into this project, just as you have with all your other films.”

With this segway, Leo moved into asking some standard questions about the filming process, their relationship with the director and some of their fellow actors. Yuuri began to relax a little at the neutral topics, and Victor seemed to do so as well, but there was still that undercurrent of tension beneath his skin wondering when the other shoe would drop, it wouldn’t all go this easy would it?

As he’d feared, when they came back from a commercial break Leo finally brought out the big questions.

“Now, I would not be able to call myself much of a host if I had you both here and didn’t talk about the giant pink polka-dotted elephant that is currently dancing in the middle of our stage.”

There was some light laughter as their host paused and then the room went very quiet in anticipation.

“The rivalry between the two of you is nearly legendary at this point, and was in fact the impetus for the existence of this movie. Things seemed to really intensify once shooting started and only escalated until a certain tabloid released a scandalous story that has since been dubbed the “Thong Thing” by social media. Both the article and your responses enflamed the fires of speculation regarding the nature or your relationship and the release of the movie has seemed to add even more gasoline to that fire. Some claim it is solid proof of your deep-seated hatred for each other, while there are also those that point to the tension between your two characters as perhaps being something other than hatred, and a growing number of fans have gone on to hope for both your, and your characters’, relationships to evolve into something on the more romantic side, even going so far as to create the “ship” tag “Victuuri” on twitter and other social media.

“However, despite all that has been publicized about the two of you, what no one has heard is what you have to say about the nature of your relationship so we want to give you this opportunity to share your take with us, and perhaps with each other, for the first time. Can you tell us how this rivalry began? How deep does it go? And do you think there is any possibility of reconciliation between you - or maybe a sequel - in the future?”

Yuuri could feel his heart pounding. It was so strong he had to wonder if his microphone couldn’t pick up the sound of it reverberating through his chest.

He finally turned to look at Victor. He could no longer resist, he had to see what his boyfriend was thinking, how he was reacting, some sign of what they should do next.

He met those blue eyes head on and saw the question in them. Victor was searching too, searching for a sign of what should come next and Yuuri realized it was up to him.

At every step, Victor had let him choose what the next step would be, from deciding to do the movie to the final say about what they would say to media throughout the promotion process. Yuuri knew that Victor would support whatever decision he made, whatever Yuuri wanted to do, but right now Victor had no idea what Yuuri wanted.

And what did he want?

He looked from Victor back out to the audience, their eager silence palpable, then to their host and finally back to Victor.

What did he want?

As his eyes found blue once more, he knew. There was only ever one thing he wanted, from the very beginning, and it was right here in front of him. Could he really let go of this chance to reach out and take it?

“Victor,” he said, voice surprisingly steady, “Let’s end this.”

There was a beat as Victor processed his words and interpreted whatever it was he saw in Yuuri’s eyes at that moment. His eyes widened in momentary surprise before finally filling with determined agreement. He gave a nod, signaling his support.

The space around them was eerily quiet as everyone waited for the mystery behind Yuuri’s words to be revealed, as if they knew they were to bear witness to something utterly unexpected and perhaps amazing.

Yuuri turned to the audience and smiled, then looked at their host.

“Those really are the big questions aren’t they. They’ve never been asked quite this directly, but we have tried to answer them before. The truth is, there is not, and never has been a rivalry between us.”

He could hear gasps of disbelief from the audience but ignored them and pushed on, “I have, in fact, admired Victor since the first time I saw him in ‘Stay Close to Me’ as a student. He was the inspiration for me to continue pursuing acting and if it weren’t for him, I never would have made it to Hollywood.”

He turned back to Victor smiling, and saw a matching smile so soft his heart melted.

Victor took this as his cue to speak next, “And I am forever grateful Yuuri did make it to Hollywood or I might not still be acting. I’d been losing my inspiration and wasn’t sure I wanted to continue in this industry until Yuuri came on the scene. The passion and true talent he brought to every project he did pushed me to take more risks in the roles I took, and I was able to rediscover my love for acting. My deepest hope was to be able to meet him and work with him on a project one day.”

“Unfortunately, a rivalry developed among some of our fans,” Yuuri continued, “And that somehow developed into the belief that the rivalry was between the two of us. The media ran with it and soon everyone we knew, including our own staff, also believed the story. When we tried to deny it, it was passed off as us just trying to be diplomatic. The whole thing took on a life of it’s own, resulting in our own managers making sure that we would never have to meet to protect us from facing someone they believed was the enemy.”

“So, is that the reason you agreed to do this movie? So you could finally get to meet the person you had admired for so long?” Leo asked, directing the question at both of them.

“Umm, not quite,” Yuuri said, feeling his face go hot.

Victor stepped in to save him though, “Actually, as fate would have it, we met by chance months before we were even offered the movie. It was at a party neither of us knew the other was attending. I wasn’t planning to attend actually, only my best friend kind of pushed me into it.”

Yuuri laughed, “You know, that’s what happened to me too, I usually don’t go to parties like that, but my best friend begged until I couldn’t say no.”

His laugher stopped abruptly as a sudden realization hit him. He turned to Victor and could see by his expression he’d likely come to the same conclusion. But there was no time to think about it further as Leo started talking again.

“So, I take it you became friends, or at least acquaintances after that?”

Yuuri knew his blush had probably deepened by several shades but he didn’t let that stop him now. “Actually, we started dating not long after and we’ve been dating for almost two years now.”

This time the gasps were much louder and even a few screams could be heard intermingled with the intense murmuring that could now be heard from the audience.

Victor spoke over them as he continued the story, “Yes, and when we were offered to do this movie together we accepted because we hoped that seeing us together would make it easier for fans to accept the truth of our relationship. We always hoped it would open the door to us being honest with everyone, though I admit, neither of us expected it to happen like this.”

With that he reached out for Yuuri’s hand, squeezing gently once their fingers were interlaced.

It felt so good, so right, to finally just be open with their relationship, to let the world see them the way they really were. He had no idea what the repercussions of tonight would be, but he didn’t really care, this was what he wanted and he was going to hold onto it no matter what.

“As for the future,” Yuuri continued, now feeling more certain about what he was doing than he’d probably ever felt before, “Victor is the first person I’ve truly wanted to hold onto. Everything we did for this movie, instead of being done out of hate, was actually done out of love. I love this man more than any words can say and I want to prove that to him everyday of our lives.”

Yuuri continued to look into Victor’s eyes. He let himself forget about the crew, the audience, the host, and the millions of viewers that were all watching him this very moment. He was going after what he wanted and that was all that mattered in this moment.

Reluctantly letting go of Victor’s hand, he stood and reached into his pocket, taking hold of the box he’d been keeping with him everyday for months now. It had been like a luck charm for him, always there, always waiting, but now it was finally time to put it too it’s true intended purpose.

He smiled as he saw Victor’s eyes widen, and proceeded to get down on one knee.

“Vitya, we’ve been hiding how we feel about each other since the day we met, but today I want to stop hiding and show the world how much you mean to me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Eyes shining behind barely contained tears, Victor lowered the hand from his mouth that he’d used to contain his shock and reached into his own pocket, pulling out a very similar box.

“My dearest Yuuri, and sunshine of my life, I would love nothing more than to be your husband, if you will also be mine.”

Their smiles outshone every single stage light on them. They were so lost in their own world they didn’t even acknowledge the chaos of shock, disbelief, and probably a dozen other emotions that were now filling every corner of the studio and beyond.

They were vaguely aware of their host announcing that they really needed to go to commercial break but excitedly asking the two stars to stay a little longer to talk further about what just happened.

“Sorry Leo,” Victor said, pulling his eyes away from Yuuri briefly to glance at the other man. “I think Yuuri and I have some things we need to talk about now, but on both our behalf, I think I can say a very heartfelt thank you for giving us this opportunity.”

Yuuri turned and adjusted so his arm was around Victor’s waist, holding him close, “Yeah, we owe you a lot, thank you.”

They then turned to the audience, waving and thanking them all for coming before walking off the stage, close at each other’s side, followed by tumultuous screams from everyone who was there and everyone who had just witnessed it at home.

The whole clip went viral in less than an hour.

 

* * *

 

 ** _@dancefever:_** WHAT? WHAAAATTTT????? WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????????

 ** _@niki4ever:_** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! ALSDKJFSLJFLSJDFLSDJFLD!!!!!

 ** _@ykfan01:_** Wait what???? You’re telling me #victuuri is real????? I’m dreaming! I must be dreaming! Nobody pinch me, I don’t want to wake up!!!

 ** _@silversunbeam:_** I’m not crying, you’re crying!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 ** _@victorsvixen:_** What did I just witness? OMG!!!! I LITERALLY SCREAMED when he got down on one knee!!! I screamed and started running around the room!!! And then I just collapsed and cried as I watched them leave…

 ** _@yuurisbestboy:_** My crops are watered! My skin is clear! My bills are paid! And the ozone is repaired!! #victuuriisreal

 

* * *

 

The next day, one image was posted on both actor’s instagram accounts with the same comment attached.

 

_[image of two hands, one on top of the other, two gold rings prominently displayed]_

_We want to thank all our fans so much for the outpouring of support so many of you have already sent our way, it has truly blown us away to see our fans come together this way. Your kindness and understanding mean the world to us._

_Together, we have become stronger than we could ever have imagined. We hope the divide that existed between our fans can now be bridged so that we can all become stronger. Let's all move forward together!_

 

 **russiandarling** I’m still in shock, but I really just want you guys to be happy!! Wishing you the best!!!

 **bigbrowneyes** Beautiful!!! Looking forward to all the pics of you guys being all schmoopy together!! Let’s get _@peachy_chulanont_ and his camera on board stat!!

 **yuurisbestboy** Yay!! Now _@victornikiforov_ can leave all the underwear he wants in your bed!!

 **victorsvixen** You’re first day officially together and you are already the poster boys for #couplesgoals!!! Wishing you the best!!

 **dnteatmyktsdn** Congratulations!!! So happy for both of you!!! … But the real question is: When’s the sequel?? #MortalAllies2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! We've made it to the end!! There will be an epilogue, but this is essentially the end!! I can't believe it! I really hope you guys liked the way I revealed their relationship to the world!
> 
> I'd love to hear from you what you thought of the end, of the journey, of anything about it really. I'm going to be sad to say goodbye to this story but I want to thank you all for making the sharing of it such a great experience!!
> 
> Also, I would still like to write a few other scenes and situations that didn't get included in the main fic. I have some ideas already, but I'm very open to requests, so let me know hear or find me on social media to let me know what else in this universe you'd like to read about!!


	10. enough for all the world to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sososososo sorry it took me so long to get this epilogue up. I really did not expect it to take me this long. But it's finally here to tie this story up in a nice little bow. I really hope you enjoy!

Despite how easy it had felt to reveal their relationship to the world during those moments on stage, it did bring with it plenty of challenges once they stepped off of it.

They’d been quickly ushered through the backstage area and out the back into a waiting car, smiling and clutching each other’s hands the entire way, giddy from the high of what they’d just done.

They only hesitated as they reached the car, questioning their security escort who'd arranged a car for them both. They were quickly informed that both their managers had hired the car and that it would be taking them directly to a meeting with them. This did succeed in dampening their mood somewhat but they reassured each other that whatever their managers had to say, they would be able to get through it together. The truth was out now and they couldn’t take take it back. They wouldn’t want to anyway, no matter what anyone said.

Even so, walking into a room, with both Minako and Yakov looking particularly dour, had them both pulling on their acting skills to avoid showing how nervous they actually were about the confrontation. After all, they’d been worried how their managers would take the news from the beginning, and still felt guilty for not being open with them.

The managers silently directed them to sit on a nearby sofa. Yuuri and Victor, sat side by side, shoulders and thighs touching, and their hands clasped tightly between them, giving their best show of solidarity under the unrelenting gazes that remained trained upon them.

The silence stretched for a long time, each side waiting for the other to be the first to speak.

“Have you nothing to say for yourselves?” Yakov finally asked, voice gruff and clearly exasperated.

“What do you want us to say, Yakov? I thought we made the situation perfectly clear on live TV just now,” Victor replied after several seconds, his air of false casualness bearing just enough cracks for Yuuri to read the nerves behind it, even without the slight tightening of fingers around his hand.

Yakov growled at this and seemed about to say something more but Minako spoke instead, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

The question was directed at both of them but her eyes were on Yuuri, who had to resist the urge to flinch away.

“I’m sorry, Minako, really. We wanted to tell you, but the stakes were so high and we decided that the fewer people that knew until we were ready to tell, the better. We didn’t want to keep it a secret from you too, but…” his voice trailed off and he turned a glance at Victor looking for reassurance, or back up, he wasn’t sure which. Maybe both.

Minako continued to look sternly at them both, Yakov just as stern a short ways behind her, but after a few more long seconds her shoulders fell with a deep sigh and her eyes softened.

She shook her head and looked at them again determination in her eyes now, “Fine, I do understand. And we can’t even fully blame you for what happened tonight since it’s really the talkshow to blame for forcing you together in the first place.”

“Damn idiots,” Yakov interjected, “I knew I didn’t like how secretive they were being with the scheduling and everything.”

Before Yakov could really gather any more steam for what would surely become on of his classic rants, Victor spoke up, “Well, _we_ are very glad they did. We’ve been hiding for two years now and we both knew we couldn’t keep it up forever. These rings ought to be proof enough that we were already looking for an opening and I don’t think any more perfect opportunity could have arisen.

“Of course, there will be some level of backlash and the studios might not be thrilled that the whole rivalry angle is blown out of the water, but I’d be willing to bet this is going to get more attention for the movie than anything else we could have done to promote it. This is going to be front page entertainment news and promotion can now be worked in to any interviews we decide to do on the subject. But more than that, even if no one hired either of us ever again, we’d still think it was worth it. I want to be with Yuuri, and I’ll leave everything in Hollywood behind to do that if I have to.”

The final words were spoken directly to Yuuri himself who squeezed the hand in his tightly, smiling as he met those beautiful blue eyes, his heart so full he thought it might burst.

 

* * *

 

Ultimately, Victor had been right.

In fact, even before they’d left the stage, the studio had contacted Minako and Yakov. There’d been a bit of obligatory grumbling out of principle but they were fully aware of the level of attention the turn of events would lead to and were eager to take full advantage of that.

That being said however, neither Victor nor Yuuri were interested in turning their relationship into a spectacle. They would proceed to do most of their promotion separately as scheduled and only allowed a few additional questions relating to their relationship to be added. However, they did also arrange an exclusive interview during which they agreed to answer all the big questions about their relationship.

They picked the reporters who would conduct the interviews themselves. Hisashi Morooka and Mila Babechiva, though young and possessing less experience than some, had proven to be trustworthy and honest, rare traits in their line of work which made Yuuri and Victor that much more interested in supporting them. Another distinct advantage was their their connections to Yuuri’s and Victor’s respective home countries. They would be able to translate and spread the information from the interview accurately themselves reducing the chances of what they said being misinterpreted.

It was one week later that the newly engaged couple sat down to do the interview.

Questions followed a predictable pattern as, first, they were asked about their early impressions of each other, the evolution of the rivalry, their first meeting, and their time on set, including the infamous “Thong Thing”.

But then it moved on to their present situation and their future plans:

 **Mila:** So that brings us up to last week when everything finally came to light in front of millions of people watching as you unexpectedly came face to face with each other on live TV. Can you tell us what went through your minds when you realized the situation?

 **Yuuri:** Basically panic.

 **Victor:** Pure shock.

 **Yuuri:** That too. It was something we had no plan for because it was a situation we never thought could happen. Neither of us knew how we were supposed to deal with it. We really had two choices though, to either keep up the facade or do something to reveal the truth. And the truth was we were both tired of the facade. It was against everything we wanted with each other. So, when the moment came, I made the decision to just be honest.

 **Morooka:** It was definitely a shocking and dramatic moment for everyone who witnessed it and clearly there has been a huge reaction to everything you revealed since. Were you concerned at all about the fallout from this decision?

 **Victor:** It was always a concern to a degree. We knew there would be backlash but we had hope that the support would outweigh any anger. Up till then we had been waiting to reveal anything because of the promotion we were doing for the new movie, but I think we both knew we would never get a better opportunity to reveal the truth than right then.

 **Yuuri:** Yeah. In the end, we’re both grateful to Leo for pulling off the seemingly impossible task of getting an interview with us both together and I think it ultimately worked out to the benefit of everyone.

 **Mila:** Indeed. So the question now is what are you planning for the future. Do you have a date set for the wedding? Will there be a sequel to “Mortal Allies”?

_(Yuuri and Victor both laugh as they share a look and their clasped hands visibly tighten)_

**Victor:** Well, first we’re going to take a bit of a break once all our current obligations are fulfilled. We want to do a bit of traveling and take the opportunity to enjoy each other’s company without having to hide for once. We’ll probably talk more about wedding plans then, but at the moment we’re not in any rush.

 **Yuuri:** As for a sequel, we really can’t say for sure yet. It’s a definite possibility, considering how the box office is going so far. We would like to work together again though, if not on a sequel, then some other project. Because of the rivalry, we weren’t really able to interact on set the way we would have liked for Mortal Allies. I would really like to experience a shoot knowing we didn’t have to hide anything.

 **Victor:** Definitely! While acting together on set was fun, we also had to keep up another act even when the cameras weren’t rolling, and that was a lot less fun. It made the shoot quite stressful a lot of the time, not only for us, but sometimes even for the crew, though we tried to cause them as little trouble as possible. It would be great to just be able to relax around each other on set and enjoy the process. I definitely hope we’ll have another opportunity to work together.

 **Morooka:** Well, judging but the audience’s reactions so far, I don’t doubt you’ll get that chance. Now, as we wrap up, is there anything you would like to say to all your fans watching around the world?

 **Yuuri:** Yes. I want to thank everyone who has supported us over the years and especially now. Being in this job is a privilege that we wouldn’t have without you and seeing how many have continued to support us after hearing the truth about our relationship, has really meant more to us than you can know and we are incredibly grateful!

 **Victor:** We are. And we look forward to what’s to come with this new phase in our lives. We both plan to continue to work hard and we are eager to share our future projects with you, but for those who are interested for a peek into our lives together be sure to keep following our instagrams and twitter.

 **Mila:** Thank you for sitting down with us today, it’s been a real pleasure. I for one am looking forward to what both of you have in store for us next, both on screen and in real life!

 

* * *

 

 **@ykfan01:** wow this is just so much to take in #shook

 **@victorsvixen:** It's so good to get the true story, I’m really glad they had the chance to really explain their side and so happy they are happy together now!

 **@yuurisbestboy:** So pure! So wholesome! My crops are watered, my skin is clear, and I swear seeing them smile at each other could stop wars! #VICTUURI

 **@silversunbeam:** OMG that must have been so hard for them, faking hatred everyday when they only wanted to give each other a hug. I really hope they can just be happy now #victuuri

 **@katsuki4ever:** everything else aside, those are some DAMN GOOD acting skills if they managed to fool everyone around them, fans and staff together that they did indeed hate each other

 **@niki5ever:** SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!!

 **@katsukisses:** ugh! did you see the way they look at each other???? they are so cute I could die!!! #Victuuri #deceased

 **@windyweather:** I was so ready to believe this was just another PR stunt, but seeing them together has me converted!! #victuuri

 **@bigbrowneyes:** So, if they do a sequel, do you think they’ll add a romance between the two characters???

     Reply from **@katsukisses:** I sure hope so

     Reply from **@nmbr1vnfan:** if they don’t do this, they are idiots

     Reply from **@ykfan01:** I heard someone’s already posted a fanfic of something like this. If anyone has a link please share, I have a need

 

* * *

 

**One month later, in Hasestu**

Yuuri and Victor were settled together in a corner of the hot spring, Victor’s arm draped around Yuuri as he snuggled in close to Victor’s side. Both of them had their eyes closed in contentment. It was after hours and all the regular guests had already left the bath some time ago, so the couple had it all to themselves.

“I can’t believe you grew up here. How did you ever leave? I never want to move from this spot.”

Yuuri gave a soft chuckle, “You’ll have to eventually, or you’ll probably pass out.”

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri didn’t have to open his eyes to know the man next to him was pouting. Instead of speaking he turned his body, arm lifting from the warm water to cup Victor’s cheek so he could guide his fiancé’s lips to his own.

The kiss was a little off at the start, since his eyes had remained closed, but it only took a second for them to shift into a more ideal position, lips parting to deepen the kiss. It started sweet but gained an edge of heat after a couple minutes.

Yuuri finally pulled away with a smile, hand still lightly caressing Victor’s face, as he finally opened his eyes taking in the beauty of his fiancé. Seeing the familiar blue eyes settle on him again he couldn’t help but press his lips against Victor’s once more before trailing them lightly against his jaw, drawing a sigh from the other man.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed against Victor’s neck, “Besides, there’s no sex allowed in the baths so…”

This caused Victor to laugh lightly, “Fine, fine, I suppose I will have to move at some point, but just so you know, we are coming back to Japan as often as possible just so I can soak until I prune up. There is no hot tub money can buy that could beat this.”

Yuuri pulled back to gaze at Victor once again. He thought of how often he'd stared at this face in photos and films for years and now he had the privilege to see it in person like this nearly every day. They may have been together for over two years, but he had never really gotten over this fact and he hoped he never would. He loved the feeling of soft butterfly flutters being near Victor could still make him feel.

“I’m glad you like it here,” he said softly, unable to help the smile that pulled at his lips.

He'd been slightly worried to bring Victor here. The inn was nice, but nothing particularly special, and Hasetsu itself was a very small and humble town. After a life used to the bustle of the city, he was afraid Victor would get bored or find it lacking, but the opposite had proven to be true. Victor had reveled in the simplicity and peacefulness of the town.

“Do you think your parents would let us get married here?”

The words pulled Yuuri from his musings with a start, and Victor’s tone did not sound like he was joking, “What? Really?”

“Mmm,” Victor confirmed a look of relaxed thoughtfulness on his face. “I was thinking a small ceremony would really be best, just the closest people to us. So much of our lives is spectacle and show, but I kind of want this to be something that is just for us, not for the world.” Victor turned to meet Yuuri’s stunned gaze then, smiling, “Though if you would prefer something bigger, I wouldn’t mind, I’ll be happy with whatever makes you happy.”

“No– I mean yes– I mean...” Yuuri paused to take a deep breath to recover from his flustering. “I think a small wedding would be perfect. I was really hoping for that actually, but thought you might prefer something bigger. And I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to have the wedding here, if that’s really what you want.”

“Great, let’s talk to your parents tomorrow and we can figure things out from there,” Victor smiled and squeezed Yuuri with the arm still around him. “Of course, I’m sure a lot of our friends will be upset not to be able to attend, when they find out, but I’m sure we can have a bigger reception in the States later.”

Yuuri gave a soft hum of agreement in response and cuddled in closer warm happiness filling him, despite the heat of the bath already all around him. They hadn’t really talked about wedding plans before this, there’d just been so much else going on and it wasn't something they were in a rush for, but somehow, hearing Victor wanted a small wedding too lifted a weight from him he hadn't known had been there. He agreed they should have a large party to celebrate with friends at some point, but what Victor had said about wanting the wedding to be for just them and not the world was exactly how he felt. Their whole relationship had been for themselves, against what the world thought or expected. So much of their lives were up for public consumption, so having some of these precious moments that they could keep for just them was priceless.

They stayed in the baths a while longer before deciding it was probably time to get out, mostly suggested by how red Victor was becoming.

They rinsed off, dried off, wrapped themselves in their jinbei and headed back to the room that had been prepared for them. It was strange to Yuuri to be staying in another room, but his old bedroom just wasn’t big enough to fit them both comfortably.

Victor picked up his phone as he sat down on the bed, frowning at the number of notifications that had popped up on his screen. “Looks like Yakov has been trying to contact me. I told him not to call unless it was an emergency.”

Yuuri went to check his phone too and saw several notifications on his screen too. “Minako called me a few times too, I wonder what’s wrong.”

They decided it would probably be best to find out what was going on right away so Yuuri went to his room to talk to Minako while Victor made his call from their shared room. A few minutes later Yuuri walked back into the room and climbed into bed beside where Victor was already lying.

“I really didn’t think this would happen so soon,” Victor said, turning on his side to look at Yuuri.

“Yeah. I mean, I knew it would probably happen eventually, but didn’t expect it for a few more months at least,” Yuuri agreed.

“I guess the box office numbers were just too good to wait.”

Yuuri just hummed in agreement, but still looking up at the ceiling in thought.

“So, are we going to do it?” Victor asked after a couple minutes of mutual silence.

There were a few more long seconds of silence before Yuuri too, turned to face his fiancé. He couldn’t stop thinking about how different circumstances were now, compared to the first time they’d faced this same decision. In a way it felt like a second chance, a do-over, and in his stomach he felt excitement at the opportunity to find out just how different it could be, how much better it would be.

Yuuri smiled as he looked into Victor’s eyes, “I want to, but only if you do to.”

Victor smiled back, “Did Minako tell you that they want to add a romance between our two characters?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded, “Yeah, she did. And something about using our real life romance to promote it too, but I told her we’re absolutely not staging any scenes for the media this time.”

“I told Yakov the same. I think he expected as much because he hardly even grumbled in complaint. Besides, I’m sure a few photoshoots and interviews will be enough for people, as well as our usual social media posts from set.”

“So, it sounds like we’re doing this then?”

“I want to. Let’s do things right this time.”

Yuuri leaned forward to press his lips to Victor’s, letting them linger and explore for a few minutes before tiredness from the day had them both pulling away to settle down under the covers.

Yuuri was relaxed and content, here, next to the man he loved more than anything. He felt sleep begin to seep in when he heard Victor speak again, his voice soft, but clear in the silence of the room.

“So, should we get married before or after filming?”

“Hmmm…” Yuuri considered the question as much as his sleepy brain would allow, “Let’s do it before and then tell everyone after.”

“I like the way you think!” Victor responded with approval, giving Yuuri a gentle squeeze.

They fell asleep smiling.

 

* * *

 

 **@niki5ever:** YES!!!! SEQUEL!!! SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!! #mortalallies2

 **@katsuluver02:** OMGOMGOMG!!! IT’S HAPPENING!!! I COULD DIE!! THE WAIT IS GOING TO KILL ME!! #mortalallies2

     Reply from **@katsuluver02:** but I must live so that I can actually see this movie when it finally does release #mortalallies2

     Reply from **@dnteatmyktsdn:** just keep watching their instagrams to help you through the wait

          Reply from **@victorsvixen:** Yes this ^^^ the pics they posted today were soooo good!!

 **@dancefever:** I still want another fight scene, but this time the sexual tension is too much and they drop their weapons to start kissing #mortalallies2

     Reply from **@nmbr1vnfan:** someone wrote a fic like that I think...

          Reply from **@dancefever:** Yeah I read that one, it was really good, but I want to see it on screen!!!

               Reply from **@nmbr1vnfan:** that would be a dream come true!

 **@yuurisbestboy:** Ok, so we have a sequel announcement, now we’re just waiting for the wedding date! #Victuuri

     Reply from **@ykfan01:** That announcement is truly going to break the internet

          Reply from **@silversunbeam:** #truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this story!! It really was fun to write. This was really different from anything I've tried to write before and I'm really proud of how it turned out!! Your support has also meant so much to me, thank you for every kudos and comment!!!
> 
> Now, I've also mentioned that I wanted to do some "extras and outtakes", and write a few scenes that didn't make the final cut for the main fic, so if you notice, this is now a series. So if you want to see when I add more go ahead and subscribe to that. I have several ideas already, but I'm happy to take prompts so feel free to leave me a comment here, or come find me on tumblr or twitter and let me know what you'd like to see. 
> 
> Thank you once again!! I wish you all the best!!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  You can find me on tumblr at [@mayonaka-no-tenshi](https://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com) and also [@mayonaka_no_yoi](https://mayonaka-no-yoi.tumblr.com) for YOI only content. I'm also on Twitter as @mayonakatenshi or for yoi content @mayonakayoi


End file.
